


【EC】Iron Rose 铁玫瑰

by Sh_R_Titas



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Beauty and the Beast Elements, Erik with horns, M/M, little Cult
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23257951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh_R_Titas/pseuds/Sh_R_Titas
Summary: *伪•美女与野兽AU*ABO：A万O查；Alpha也会发情；发情效果减弱；无怀孕设定；*仅万有能力，有削弱简介：有关一个倔犟的“异类”Omega和霸道的“异类”Alpha之间的“异类”恋爱故事。这个故事告诉我们，喜欢会让你产生欲念，但爱会让你忍耐。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 8





	【EC】Iron Rose 铁玫瑰

（1）

现在，允许我给你一个通俗的有历史味道的开头——很久很久以前，有一个坐落于温暖平原上的小村镇，那里的人们安居乐业，各司其职，这个小小的村镇井然有序，也从来没有受到过战争的波及，似乎连死亡离他们也非常遥远。

早上七点不到，人们就开始各干各的事情了。按道理来说，这个早晨应该是十分理想、十分美好的，如任何一本描述人世间天堂的书籍那样：古老的石墙砖块缝隙间镶嵌青苔，屋顶的瓦片是红褐色的，养猪养牛的草棚时常打扫而干干净净，从莱茵河支流来的一条小流贯穿城镇，白色小教堂的尖顶耸出大多数的平房。

然而，这个地方并非如此寻常。

白色小教堂并不宏伟，四四方方最多只能容纳十几个人。神父是个非常年轻的白人，神学院毕业，到这来已经有五六年了。显然他的传教并不是特别顺利，但是他也并不灰心丧气。“主尤其偏爱这里，”他欣慰地说，“这的人们是多么幸福啊！”

村镇并不富裕，但贵在除了那个寡妇外没有其他乞讨者。事实证明，苦的人才不断地口头上念叨信仰，幸福的人只把信仰埋在心底里。

这天清晨，太阳的光线照得刚刚好，正好从玻璃窗落在书架上。神父拿了个掸子打扫，忽然听见虚掩着的木门被推开的声音，“麦考伊神父？”噢！不听声音他也知道这个来客是谁。

“早上好，查尔斯！你那本书已经看完了吗？”麦考伊从梯子上爬下来，拍了拍身上的灰，才转过身去将视线定在来客身上。

“我昨天就看完了，但它实在是太美了，想多留一会，所以今天才来还。”

来客棕咖色的头发梳得整齐，发丝轻盈干净，原本湛蓝色的眼睛在阳光下显得澄清，像透明玻璃窗外的无云蓝天。他把双手插在驼色外套的衣兜里，腋下夹着一本小小的烫金封面的精装书。他笑嘻嘻地跟神父道早安。

神父嗅到了细微的燕麦香气，他不知道是因为隔壁农户的早餐，还是因为这个Omega的发情期。

“你的发情期到了吗！？”神父不理解为什么一个发情期的Omega敢在镇子上随便乱逛，他似乎完全不担心会被同样处于发情期的Alpha盯上。

“噢！别在意，不过是闻起来不太对而已，”查尔斯耸耸肩，还眨了一下眼，“我没什么事！我可不是那种循规蹈矩的Omega——实话说我父亲也没这么教训我，或者把我关在房子里之类的。”

“还是多注意点吧！发情期的Alpha可凶狠多了，可不是你这样，”这个从大城市来的Beta对于那种情况早见多了，“说起来这本书你已经看了四遍了吧？”

“我爱死《麦克白》了，莎翁的戏剧多少遍都不会厌烦！尽管我更想看一些精彩的小说……”查尔斯念诗般的悠扬语调配合着他的胸膛起伏，然后轻叹一声，伸出手把书本交出去。

“大多数Omega都喜欢《罗密欧与朱丽叶》或者《仲夏夜之梦》，前提是这个Omega识字，”麦考伊接过书，把它插回书架上，“我的小说都放在巴黎啦……”

“真是难忘！‘丧钟敲响的时候，谁也不再关心它是为谁而鸣，善良人的生命往往是在他们帽上的花朵还没有枯萎以前就化为朝露’——”查尔斯自顾自背诵着，手恋恋不舍地抚摸着书脊，“我也不是只喜欢这篇，莎翁的戏剧我都很喜欢……决定了，我今后要有一个大书房，里面的书架装满书。”

“听上去像是跟你求婚的人只需要一个装满书的屋子就够了。”神父笑道。

“没准是呢……前提是我想结婚的话，”查尔斯说着，手左移定在另一本深绿色封皮的书上，他拿出来，“听你谈起《仲夏夜之梦》，那就这本好了。”

“你可以晚些还，”神父说，“等发情期过去再来也不迟。”

“多谢！”查尔斯咧嘴笑了。

青年高兴地把巴掌大的书带出书屋，“‘我的目的是要补报我的苦痛，使我能再次聆接他的音容’……”查尔斯念叨了一句记忆里的台词，走在回家的路上。

他感受阳光的灿烂，感受初秋的慵懒。他看到只有自己在“无所事事”，闲庭信步，而其他的人无论性别都在忙活生计。

“看，就是那个泽维尔家的Omega，”他听到一个女人的私语声，“整日看些什么书之类的，从来不干活……”

查尔斯在心里辩解，他并不是不干活。他把自己家的那个庭院和菜园都打理得非常好，他家菜园的菠菜绝对是全镇最甜的。

“是啊，不知道那有什么意义……他也从来不接受Alpha的邀约……”又是另一个女声。

这倒是无需辩解了。说要去搭理那些傻蛋Alpha啊？！这些人大多是大字不识一个，只晓得开一些低俗的玩笑话，来一些烂透的调情，实在是无趣。偶尔碰上几个勉强不错的，也只是想和他上床，之后便完全没有要好好交往的意思。

“他居然还在发情期出门闲逛！也不怕被哪个Alpha——”说到这里查尔斯盯了过去。

“嘘！够了够了他注意到了！”

那两个女孩撇过头去赶紧走开了。

“我真是受够这小地方了。”查尔斯嘀咕一句，心想他大概是全镇唯一一个不喜欢这的人。

他是个异类。 

（2）

发情期的馥郁香气使得查尔斯不得不绕过一些使劲抽鼻子的Alpha回家，多花去了一些时间，所以他到家比平常晚了些。

他很好奇，自己闻起来真的有味道吗？他不是第一次自己闻自己了，但除了某些时刻会闻到那种燕麦香气外，他很少察觉到这个。

其他Omega或者Alpha的气味里他从来没闻到过燕麦味，闻起来像早餐的确不是一个很好的属性。运气不大好他认了，反正他也不用这个去和Alpha调情。

回到家门口时，正碰上每天去到城里的父亲准备驾车出发，他为人维修钟表，修好之后会送回去。白胡子的中年人正在整行李，查尔斯熟知他会在当天早上出门，在第二天下午回来。

“准备走了？”查尔斯把胳膊叠在马车货架上。

“是的，宝贝，”中年人摸摸他的脑袋，“这次有什么要我带的东西吗？”

查尔斯看着天空笑了一下，然后回过头对他说：“如果可以的话，父亲，就给我带一朵玫瑰花吧。”

“依旧照常，”中年人欣慰地说，翻身坐上车拉住马缰，“我会记得的，好好照顾自己。”

“走吧，特纳，你知道路！”泽维尔对马说道。二人告过别，泽维尔先生一甩缰绳，驾车沿着石板路驶出小镇。查尔斯目送他远去，然后转身打开屋门走进了房子里。他把书放在进门口的架子上，舒了一口气。

他扶着楼梯扶手走上二楼，径直走向那间房。房门是锁上的，但是这却阻止不了查尔斯进入。青年从兜里掏出一把金属发夹，挑出一根开始了他的撬锁行动。他干这事不是一次两次了，他并不是个小偷，只是不得不靠这种方式进入这间房。

很快他就打开了木门的锁，而发夹已经扭曲变形，他把它远远丢出窗户，看到它掉在一个草堆里。查尔斯小心翼翼地走进房里。

房间看上去就是普普通通的一间卧室罢了，有床铺、衣柜、地毯、书架、梳妆台、摇篮——这是他未曾谋面的母亲的房间的模样，他的父亲从未提起过她，但他猜到这是她的房间。也许她不曾住过，这是间按照她住过那间房模样的复制品……因为衣柜里根本没有她的衣服。

他不知道曾发生了什么，镇子上的人也同样不知道，知道这个秘密的恐怕只有父亲一人。可唯一知道真相的人决意再不提起，但查尔斯从未放弃过探索真相。

他希望从这件房里找到任何蛛丝马迹，不然就当是回忆过去，回忆那个在他有自我意识之前就离开的神秘女人。

查尔斯走到床正对的墙上，那有张油画，画上是个雍容的美丽女人，她蓝色的眼睛对着画外人轻柔微笑，手臂上的半透明白纱垂到座椅扶手上。特别的是她手里拿着一枝红玫瑰，那红色胜过她的脸颊，甚至胜过她的嘴唇。

“母亲……”他不由地喃喃自语。

他起码在房子里待了一刻钟以上，然后走出了房子，重重关上了门——这锁时间久了有些钝了，重重地关门芯就会弹出来，自动锁上。

接下来他开始趁着天光看书，由于没看到一半，到晚上查尔斯就把它塞进了改装过的衣兜里，然后给自己准备难吃的晚饭。与此同时另一个泽维尔一路顺风，好好完成了工作，想着可以提前回家，没准今天深夜就能到了。

尽管晚上并不适合驾车，但是担心儿子的父亲还是选择回家，毕竟他虽然没教孩子那些东西，也还是害怕发情期的Omega出事的。若不是这单委托比较急，他也不会在查尔斯发情期的时候离开他。

泽维尔先生把车驾得慢了一些，不求速度但求稳当。马慢慢地行进着，黄色的路灯随着马前进不停摇晃着，在无人的森林小路上分外突兀。

中年人有一点困了，他时不时就要眯一下眼，并开始后悔也许不该这么心急，可他实在是担心查尔斯。马蹄声伴着他前进着，忽然这马蹄声参杂进了一些呼呼作响的东西。

“嗯？”这时中年人察觉到了不对劲，他打起精神来，惊愕地发现这条路根本不是回镇子的路。

但森林的路从来只有那一条啊？他会不会是看错了？泽维尔被吓了一跳，但努力安慰着自己，要求自己保持冷静。他暂且拉住马。

这条路就是回镇子的路，不可能是其他的路！回镇子的路只有一条而且没有岔路口！他打定主意，又重新甩了马鞭，驾车前进，加快了速度。

马向前奔驰而去，那呼呼作响的声音也越发明显，甚至盖过了踢踏踢踏的马蹄声。耳畔突然传来狼嚎，他确确实实被吓到了，猛地抽了一鞭子，把马车驾得飞快。

马车冲破一些阻碍前路的灌木枝桠，颠簸了一下，一个金属盒子掉了出来，滚落地上，中年人过分紧张没有发现这个，只想着快点穿过这片森林。

气温骤降，他冷得瑟瑟发抖，原来是天空下起雪来。这太奇怪了，现在才刚刚秋天啊！他知道自己肯定走错路了，或者，他干脆就是在做梦！

终于他冲出了森林，来到开阔的平原。前方风雪交加，泽维尔拉住马，定睛一看，试图从风雪中看到什么，结果看到了一座岿然不动的城堡。

“我在做梦吧……”他下车拉着马前进，几乎认定这是梦境了，这里不该有城堡才对。

他在风雪里什么也看不清，直到走到城堡大门前才勉勉强强看清了这是扇门。他把马拴在附近的一根柱子上，然后大力去推开了城堡的门。

霎那间的温暖的黄光从蜡烛上照耀了大厅，中年人不堪风雪赶紧躲了进去，关上了大门。“您好！冒犯了！外面在下大雪，我想进来避避雪，很快就走！”中年人知道这金碧辉煌的城堡定是某个贵族的家，但四周无人，没有卫兵也没有仆人，就给了他勇气认为这里并不一定不欢迎他。

即便是在从前，夫人健在的时候，他也没有见过如此奢华的城堡。泽维尔夫人是贵族出身，她的家族也有一座城堡，但完全比不上这位的奢华程度。目光所及之处几乎都是金灿灿、亮闪闪的。

泽维尔先生不打算随便走动，他就待在大厅里，扫视了一圈这四处镀金的地方。大理石地板又滑又白，不像是没人打扫的样子，说明这里还是住了人的。

他打算打个招呼，城堡主人不可能没发现有人进来，大门开关的声音可大了，但他又不敢走动，只好动用了他身为Alpha的信息素，从城堡蔓延开试图找到另一些人，他年纪已大，没有年轻人的敏锐，可还是成功探索到了细微的信息素气味。

是生姜，而且是一个Alpha？那大概是城堡主人了。他似乎有点生气，好在并没有大发雷霆的意思，只是焦躁不安。他在犹豫是不是要赶自己走。

“很抱歉未经您的允许进来，我马上离开。”泽维尔可不敢激怒一个贵族，他看着窗外风雪已经迅速减弱，只是飘着小雪了。

中年人又推开冰冷的铁门，走出了这座城堡。他解开马绳，马从鼻子里发出一串嘟噜声，仿佛是开抱怨主人把它留在外面挨冻。

“真抱歉……”泽维尔摸摸它的身子，牵着它走。

路过城堡前的庭院时，他猛然想起这一天匆匆忙忙没有来得及为查尔斯带去一朵玫瑰花。这可能会是他四年来唯一一次没有带着玫瑰花回家，想到查尔斯惊讶和略带失望的“没关系”，他反而更内疚了。

但是，天助他！泽维尔在雪中蓦地看见了一抹红色闪过眼前——居然是一抹红色！是玫瑰花吧？！这简直是梦了，这一定是梦了！泽维尔踱步过去，找到了那红色的来源，那抹红色果真是玫瑰花，它就生长在花园的玫瑰丛中，这是唯一盛开的一朵，美丽绝伦，堪称他见过最美的玫瑰之一，可以和当年她手中那朵相比。

“感谢上帝！”

泽维尔压了压胸脯，心想着摘一朵花不会是多大罪孽，就伸出手去把那朵花摘了下来。可谁知那朵红红的玫瑰刚一脱离枝干，就发生了异变。

中年人瞪大了眼睛，木然看着这朵花在他手中为了钢铁。

它不再鲜红，而是冷光闪闪，花瓣不再柔软，而是坚硬，它丧失了芬芳，它彻底成了一个死物，如同他修理的那些精致的器具。但它仍然美得惊人。

他震惊得不知道该如何是好，可又舍不得这朵花，只得把它小心放进了挎包里，准备回去之后再做其他处置。

这时，一个黑影袭上他的背脊。

（3）

第二天，查尔斯午觉醒来就坐在小花园里看书，等待父亲的归来。他把《仲夏夜之梦》看了一遍又一遍，太阳都要落山了，连父亲的影子都没看见。

他有点担心了。不会是出事了吧？！查尔斯咽了一口唾沫，从椅子上站起来，擦到了发情期格外敏感的侧腰，忍住了要再蹭两下的欲望。

抛开气味格外浓外，发情期就是这点不好，想做点什么事都要关系到性上面去。

查尔斯把书插回兜里，这时听到了马蹄奔来的声音。他兴奋地回过头去，却发现马车上除了货物再无其他。“特纳，我父亲呢？”他拍拍马的脖子，听着这匹白马发出一串嘟噜声。

马不能说话，它昂起脑袋，不知道该怎么使小主人明白他的意思。查尔斯横下心，“你知道路，特纳，走吧！”他把货物车解开推到小庭院里，为自己穿了件兜帽披风，想了想喂了自己抑制的药物，他可不想被颠到性高潮——开玩笑的。他不喜欢抑制剂，因为越是服用，今后的发情期就越是狂躁，就像弹簧越压缩反弹的就越多。

最后他给特纳安上马鞍，一跃骑上马身，便执鞭扬长而去。马儿背着他飞奔起来，他冲进森林，看着马儿跑进一条从未见过的小路，然后在路上看见了那个掉在地上的八音盒，他就知道肯定出事了。

他没来得及捡起来就被马带到了那空旷的城堡前，九月天下着大雪，查尔斯不曾记得这附近有这么一座城堡，也没听人提起过，可他的现实主义告诉他这确实存在。否则怎么解释那个八音盒？

查尔斯克服了心上的恐慌，把马拴在当初父亲也拴过的柱子上，安慰了一下抱怨的特纳便推开了门，大着胆子走了进去。“父亲？”他试探性着喊了一句。

比起漫无目的地寻找不如动用他的信息素。查尔斯有些为难，因为他刚服用了抑制剂，信息素几乎全被压制下去了，难以放出。他勉勉强强还是凭着自己的努力释放出去他的信息素，隐隐约约感受到两个Alpha，一个当即认出是父亲，而另一个生姜味道的Alpha应该是是城堡主人。

父亲的气味恐惧而惊慌失措，而主人翁非常愤怒，甚至杀气腾腾——

“该死！”查尔斯抄起一个金光闪闪的烛台就往父亲的方向寻去，他找到一个通往阁楼的入口，三阶作一阶跨上去，“父亲？”他呼唤了一声，感觉到父亲的信息素安定下来，也许是察觉到了他的到来，但比起恐慌多了些紧张。

查尔斯听到风声从古堡的窗子缝隙里流出来，有点像小孩子在憋着笑，在手里只有一盏烛台的塔楼旋梯里显得诡异。他深深吸入一口冷气，然后把气团呼出，看着它变成白色。

风吹进来把放在高处的没有点亮的灯盏弄得晃了晃，提手和灯的连接处磨得吱呀响。查尔斯咽下自己的犹豫，准备继续上行，他感觉得到父亲就在附近——感谢Omega敏锐的鼻子洞悉了所有信息素。

他往上走了，楼梯旋转重复着，有些麻木了他的恐惧，他放轻了他的脚步努力像猫一样不发出声音，鼻子在两种风格中搜寻着另一种信息素，很快，他有了惊喜的发现。

就在这层楼了！查尔斯急急忙忙跨上最后几阶楼梯，来到这一间昏暗的小房间前。“父亲，你在吗？”他举起烛台，照亮铁栏杆对面的地方，他在黑暗中搜找，这时衣料摩擦地板的窸窣声音，以及中年人沉重破碎的呼吸打破了风声的诡异。

“你为什么来了？！”中年人抬起头，眉骨上有一个血痂，“特纳一个人跑回来了。”查尔斯一边说，一边观察起四周，他没有看到钥匙串，但是却轻易看到了锁住他父亲的那把大锁。

“你赶快走吧！特纳是匹好马，他一定会送你回家，查理……这里有怪物！”老泽维尔从迷茫里回过神来，神情激动而面露惧色，“是怪物，是魔鬼！”

尽管查尔斯的确认为这里可疑，但他没有相信父亲，像是失了疯一样的发言，“你一定吓坏了，父亲，关你的人凭什么这么做？你一定是被装神弄鬼的盗贼吓坏了。会好的，我们先回家，”查尔斯说罢猛地闻到突然明显起来的信息素味，紧张地四下张望了一圈，“父亲，你身上有没有细铁丝之类的东西？钥匙圈也行，我要把这锁撬开。”

“你什么时候学会这个了？”他先是感到不可思议，但很快想起了放在包里的那枝铁玫瑰，“有！有这样的东西！”老泽维尔借着查尔斯烛台的火光从挎包里摸出一枝玫瑰来——一枝铁玫瑰，“我就是因为摘了它被抓到这里。”

“摘？难道它是长在土里的？”查尔斯忙不迭把它接过，大致看了一下这件工艺品，难以想象会有这么一个能工巧匠，可以把叶子上的脉和花瓣上的缺刻都雕的栩栩如生。

“它被摘下来才成了这样。”

“即使如此，来的时候大雪掩住了一切，我没有看到任何红玫瑰。”查尔斯坚持着自己的现实观，将烛台转交到父亲手里，自己则折下细细的花枝，把花朵放进了衣服兜里。他去掉叶子，熟练地把枝干弯曲成合适的形状，半蹲下来开始弄他的技术活。

多亏了父亲常年锁上母亲卧室的行为锻炼了他。查尔斯努力了几下，就把这把中看不中用的大锁搞定了，他听到锁芯弹开的令人欣喜的声音。

“成功！”他赶紧把这把锁卸下来，推开了铁栏门。

“赶快走！”老泽维尔推了推查尔斯的肩膀，然后和他一起向下面跑去，脚步声杂乱无章，查尔斯掩护在后面，追着父亲的烛台光奔跑。

此时他闻见了明显带着愤怒的Alpha……辛辣的生姜味，像是刚刚切开的生姜那样有着刺激性。“该死，他追来了！”查尔斯跑地更快了，而且，他现在很后悔没有带武器。

“噢！查理，他就没走过！”父亲发出一声哀嚎。

当他们快下到入口处时，查尔斯忽然感觉那家伙就在背后，因为信息素是如此怒火中烧，充满敌意。他看了一眼年迈的父亲，一种勇气与恐惧分庭抗礼着。

“你先走，父亲，把烛台给我。”他伸出手接过父亲犹豫交出的烛台，吹灭了它。

“那你呢？！”

“你放心——你快走！”

查尔斯正准备再说些安慰性的话来，一时之间，那气味的主人却突如其来。一个模糊的黑褐色人形越过头顶上的石梯，查尔斯看见了他的那对角。

“跑！”查尔斯狠狠推了一把父亲，中年人差点摔倒。

“我不能——”

“你走了还能去镇子上叫帮手，但你留下只能是和我一起被抓！”

信息素的凶悍程度让青年瞬间有了畏怕的感觉，仿佛面对虎狼的兔羊。他让后背贴住墙壁，侧着身子下楼，手中握紧了烛台的底座。

是城堡大门被推开的声音，查尔斯松了口气，这时却听到了令人绝望一声令下：“抓住那个小偷。”

城堡主人狠戾而愤怒的声音让查尔斯彻底失去了和恐惧抗衡的勇气，只能是顽强支撑着勇气不至于消失不见而昏倒过去——可是这座城堡没有人了，难道他养了猎犬？

耳边响起敲敲打打的声音，没有狗叫，但却有父亲一声吃痛的叫喊。查尔斯没空担心父亲能否突出重围，此时他自身难保，深知轻举妄动只会招来杀身之祸。

他借着高窗的惨淡月光看向那个长角的人，跳过他的淡绿色的注视，能看见一对紫褐色的角从男人的额角往后延伸，两处转折构成一个尖锐的三角形。他似乎无法掩饰这对巨大的角，亦或是根本不想要掩饰自己“魔鬼”的象征。

他也是个异类，真正的、彻头彻尾的。

（4）

那个家伙的呼吸都充满怒气，低沉沙哑，是个男人的声音。查尔斯感觉到他的信息素漫无章法地侵入这座城堡的每一寸空气，危险的警告让查尔斯的小腿不禁颤抖了几下，尤其是当他看见黑暗中那双冒着森森绿光的眼珠时，他几乎要让烛台从手汗不止的手掌里滑脱下来。

主呵，他错了！这儿真的有只怪物！

“你们果然是小偷。”

面对这敌我力量悬殊的对决，尽管丢人但没有比逃跑更好的选择了。查尔斯慢慢退到入口，咽了口唾液。

“我们不是，”他想转移一部分对手的注意力，“他不过是摘了一朵玫瑰，是吧？罪不至死吧？！也罪不至剥夺他的自由吧！？”

敌人几乎是磨着牙齿咀嚼着要说出的话，查尔斯觉得他语气凶恶得像是把话要吐出来似的，怪物冒着绿光的眼睛瞪大了：“你想救他？就算他是个小偷？”

“他不是！他不知道是有主的！”查尔斯换了个说法，“而且这玫瑰实际上是我要求他带给我的，如果你想要惩罚，我才是主犯。”

“那我该惩罚你，是吗？”怪物的语气没有任何起伏。

“按理来说如此。但我想我可以补偿你的损失，一枝玫瑰花——我会赔给你。”

“它可不仅仅只是一朵花，你很可能赔不起的，尤其是你看上去并不富有……”

查尔斯看了看自己污脏的斗篷外套，默认了这一说法：“我……可以做任何不违背我良心的事情，只要你放过我父亲，并不再追责那枝玫瑰——我会识字，我可以帮你做文书工作……或者，你也许需要一个帮你管理花园的，我也很擅长种菠菜——”

“你以为这样就可以了？！”怪物似乎缺乏幽默感，他讽刺的声调以一种极大的响亮传来，霎那间吓着了神经紧绷的查尔斯，使他为之一颤。查尔斯明白他又发火了，他可能是个偏执狂，或者这铁玫瑰是什么稀世的魔法道具。

查尔斯抑制着自己急速的心跳，胸腔里的器官叫嚣着要冲出肋骨的束缚。他血都往头颅里涨去，完全没意识到自己的信息素也由于血液的急速循环，蒸腾而出，窜入这座城堡的空气，与对方的信息素争斗起来。

“先生，我想我们——”

他下半句话尚未说出口，手臂肌肉就先于大脑做出反应。因为那凶恶的怪物猛地朝他扑来，像一团黑雾盖在查尔斯的身体上方，将它死死压制在大理石地板上。如果不是手中抓着的烛台挡住了怪物的接近，毫无疑问，查尔斯会被这个呲牙咧嘴的怪物生生咬断脖子的大动脉，一命呜呼。

你问他为什么这么肯定？查尔斯有理由这么想，鉴于他闻到的那股信息素是如此激烈，他完全清楚，这个Alpha他该死地发情了。

查尔斯试图挪动双腿，但对方强壮的下肢早已锁死他的膝盖，而自己的左臂被按在耳边，唯有右手手腕还奋力反抗着对方的钳制，可疼痛已经预示了他的失败。

“你很有勇气……你不是个胆小的Omega……”

“对……对的……”

怪物垂下头，像是努力抑制着自己，却无法坚定，他的气息躁动不安，滚烫而扎人，可查尔斯根本无暇顾及那些了。他的视线只能落在男人的角上，一对怪异的角，属于一个发情期的Alpha。现在唯一值得庆幸的只有自己吃了抑制剂了。

“那么……留下，代替他。”

查尔斯的手快握不住烛台了，尽管抑制剂在压制这冲动，可对方信息素的攻击性太强大了，他甚至已经被诱导闻见了自己的那股燕麦味了。完了，全完了，今天不是自己的抑制剂失效被操就是自己的抑制剂没有失效而强行被操。

“多……多久？直到我打杂……还上铁玫瑰的债？”

他最后确认这份契约几乎没有的细节，手终于绵软下来，烛台被他手一挥丢了出去，发出金属的铿锵声，“查理……”他喃喃出声，灼热的呼吸在冷空气里凝结成白色。

“你……留下来直到……我死。”

月亮又升高了些，这下查尔斯总算能借着月光完完全全看清对方的脸。他有高高的眉骨和鼻梁，薄嘴唇，就和人类一样。“呃……”他隐忍着自己不被发情期夺取理智，他眼睛里充血，大口呼吸着，忽然俯下身咬住了，查尔斯的脖颈，好在力度不大。

“冷静……”查尔斯抬起手想抓住他的头发，将他的牙齿扯离脖子，却不料撞在了他的大角上。——天，又坚硬又冰冷，像铁一样，但似乎像牛羊那样滑滑溜溜。

对方像是被触发了什么机关，猛地把这个本是撩拨的咬啮变成了捕猎，查尔斯感觉他的皮肤真的凹陷下去了，他的求生欲使他抓住那对角，想把对方拉开，可无济于事。他大概是死定了。

紧接着，查尔斯清楚地感觉到了血液接连而出的痛楚，温热真切。他感觉到了死亡的逼近，身体几乎麻痹，可上天让他胡乱挣扎着的左手碰到了，那个烛台。

脑子瞬间活了起来，查尔斯牢牢抓住了烛台，对准怪物的脑袋——

“你这混小子！——”

一个女声和金属砸中脑袋的声音并起闯入了这绝望的场景中，查尔斯眼见着一个亮闪闪的——铁壶，飞过来砸晕了怪物，他哀嚎一声，然后翻了个身倒在了自己身边，用手捂着脑袋。

这时大厅亮堂起来，烛光全部点亮，照亮了这座光鲜亮丽的华堂，金光璀璨。他看见周身围了一堆……家具？他迷惑起来，那怪物从地上爬起来，仍然困在情潮里，但显然清醒多了。

查尔斯还没有反应过来，他手里还死死握着的烛台忽然滑脱，掉在地上，一经变化成了一个侍卫样的人形……这令他更加恐慌了。

“小可爱，你肯定被艾瑞克这家伙吓得不浅，他发情期就是个疯子——”那个人形烛台旁边的白孔雀羽毛扇忽然说话了，“我是艾玛，如你所见是掸灰的……这个烛台是侍卫长，你可以直接叫他阿撒佐，他并不在乎。”

噢，阿撒佐，的确是“魔鬼”没错。查尔斯一下子就地晕了过去，以至于压根没听清艾玛之后依次介绍那些奇奇怪怪人形家具的话。

他好像被抱起来了。

（5）

艾瑞克步子沉重地走入自己的那间卧室里，偌大且空虚，不见发霉的物事却有一股发霉的味道。那大大的落地玻璃窗前有一块半掩的帷幕，帷幕后金闪闪的光夺目极了，似乎那后面有成堆的金子，就像中世纪骑士作品里的恶龙巢穴。

他用左手拉开暗红色的帷幕，一朵被保存在玻璃罩里的蓝玫瑰竖直立住，隐约还能看到花瓣上的点点金粉，“六瓣……”他痛苦地吐出一口气，这时蓝玫瑰又凋零了一片花瓣，摇摇落下，瞬间失了颜色，转而变为黑褐色如他的衣袍。

他低吼一声，一拳打在展台上，震得它不安地抖了抖。是的，又是三周过去了，他只剩下不到四个月时间了……当所有花瓣落下，他还没有得到解除魔咒的东西的话，这座城堡里的一切都会定格。

他的仆人、朋友会变成真正的家具，而自己则将永远带着这副角活下去直到死去。

“该死……”他喘了口气，意识到发情期的情潮再度袭来，像是诅咒一样叫他不快。他不可能找到另一个活人，就算是个Alpha也不能找到，他得独自忍受痛苦和孤独，像野兽一样蜷缩在房间角落里。他把帷幕草草拉上，忽然有些晕眩。

蓝色玫瑰，花语是“奇迹”。

可是奇迹从未在这座城堡里真正现身。

那，那个蓝眼睛的倔犟Omega呢？

谁知道呢。艾瑞克把自己裹进被子里，呼噜一声，放任自己睡去。

另一边查尔斯却从睡眠中醒来，迷迷糊糊看着面前上白色的轻飘飘的孔雀扇子，忽然吓了一跳。

“艾……艾玛？”他试探着问了一声，事实上他并不确定，这种扇子这个城堡还有不少呢。

“很高兴你还记得我，查理，睡得好吗？”她拿羽毛尾巴扫了一下查尔斯额头上散乱的头发，“你几乎睡了一天。”

“我叫查尔斯，”他纠正一下说法，“一天？！似乎不错……我现在哪里？”

“你的卧室。”她蓝宝石的眼睛眨了一下。

“查尔斯！你醒了？噢，亲爱的！”

一个厚实得多的中年女人声音传来，查尔斯看见了那个砸晕怪物（好像叫艾瑞克）的铁壶从推车上飞过来，落在他的肚子上。

“您是？”查尔斯捧起那个铁壶，她看起来非常高兴。

“叫我莫兰太太就好，我是艾瑞克的奶妈，”她自我介绍，“艾瑞克这小子差点失控了，幸好这群年轻人还记得来通知我。”

“您一定是唯一一个敢砸他脑袋的。”查尔斯下意识摸了摸自己的脖子，那里已经被捆了一圈纱布，像一条丝巾，显然这个包扎是这群家具做的，但并不太好，因为他有点窒息。也许他待会会自己换个包扎方案。

“哦呵呵，怕是这样，”她笑起来很有感染力，“那么你决定留下来吗？”

查尔斯这才想起前情，“哦对了，我父亲——”他急急忙忙起身，结果从床上摔了下去。

“别着急，查理，”艾玛还是叫他的昵称，“他已经被我们拿马车送走了——你放心我们是打晕了送回去的，路上绝对不会出事。你知道的，艾瑞克默认你答应了这个契约。”

“哈？可是我还没答应——”

“我们都觉得你会的，”艾玛又帮他理了理头发，“就算不会，现在也已经是定局了。”

“好吧，我就当他不会再失去控制了。”他察觉到自己抑制剂提前的失效，也许他该担心的是自己。

“我在呢！”莫兰太太轻轻撞撞他的肩膀。

“谢谢您。”查尔斯微笑。

这时候一声肚子的咕噜声打破了寂静，查尔斯尴尬地别过眼睛，看向窗户外面飘扬的雪花。

“要吃点东西吗？”莫兰太太轻声说。

“那个人……我是说艾瑞克……他会在那里吗？”查尔斯不想碰上他，他不想败坏自己的希望。他想吃饱了好跑路，而不是狼入虎口。

“他应该在，”艾玛慵懒地回答，“但他正处发情期……大概他会闷在房子里。”

“那——”实在是太棒了，查尔斯把这话咽了回去，“那好吧，我饿极了。”

莫兰太太展示了他作为一个铁壶所能做到的最大限度的笑容，查尔斯把她放回推车上，跟着这几样家具走出了卧室。

一路上莫兰太太念叨个没完，查尔斯听了不少关于艾瑞克小时候的趣事，尽管他对那个怪物提不起多好的兴趣，但是当他听到艾瑞克小时候误食了一枚很小的硬币之后吓得哭了好久的事情时还是不禁笑出来，他还知道了艾瑞克是个骑马、击剑的人，他还喜欢钓鱼，钓到大鱼还会跑去告诉城堡里的每一个人。

他实在是无法把这些又傻又可爱的行为和那个凶神恶煞的男人关系在一起，也许就是因为这种反差才有意思。

“但是他为什么要对一朵玫瑰耿耿于怀？”查尔斯问莫兰。

“嗯，这就是问题，”艾玛抢答，“他的独占欲太强了，他认定是自己的东西任何人都不能染指。”

“那他又是怎么……”查尔斯挠挠头，然后把食指和中指并在一起，竖在头顶上，“角，是天生的？”

“不是，”莫兰回答，“是因为一个诅咒。”

“那个诅咒把我们变成家具，而把他变成一个长角的怪物，”艾玛伤心地摸了摸自己的尾羽，“他是个暴虐的王子，查尔斯，他曾强征赋税，人们苦不堪言。于是有一个女巫对这座城堡施了法。”

“他真是个混蛋，”查尔斯满不在乎地说了一句，“可是这附近的镇子从来没发生过这事啊。”

“女巫对这里施了法，把我们从其他普通人脑海里抹去了。”莫兰太太抽了抽鼻子。

“怪不得……”查尔斯可怜这些无辜的仆人。

可是他没必要憎恶艾瑞克，因为他已经得到了惩罚——头上那对魔鬼的角，被抹去的存在，让他永远只能窝藏在这座风雪中的城堡里，终生孤独。

没有比这更毒辣的诅咒了。

查尔斯走进这奢华的餐厅时，感觉看着这一大桌子的美味佳肴就已经饱了。“你们……太感谢了，辛苦了！”他被艾玛推着入座，看着葡萄美酒和烤鸡烤鸭摆在手边，不一样的菜式从桌子这头摆到另一头，“还有甜品呢，”莫兰太太给他倒了一杯茶在推车上，“不喜欢喝酒就喝茶。”

“我能喝酒。”他抠抠面皮，笑起来。

青年开始享用这一桌菜肴，实际上他出于礼貌只是吃了靠近他的那几个菜，毕竟他不能吃太饱，那不方便他跑路。

艾瑞克果然没有来。

酒足饭饱后查尔斯看着一对餐具打扫起餐桌来，这时候铁壶被两只孔雀扇子送到了查尔斯面前的桌子上。“拜托了，查理……好孩子，帮我一个忙好吗？”莫兰太太用无法拒绝的温柔语气请求道。

“怎么了？”查尔斯询问道，“能帮的我当然尽力而为。”

“是艾瑞克，”她小心观察着查尔斯的面部表情，生怕让他生气，“他没有吃晚饭，你能帮他送去吗？”

“呃，但平时……”

“平时这里没有另一个Omega……他是为了你才不来用餐的，”艾玛落在莫兰太太旁边，“我明白，查尔斯，他是混蛋了点，但是他其实是个非常理智的人，昨天那是个意外。”

“而且我在呢，查理，”莫兰太太坚定地说道，“我随时准备砸晕他。”

“那……好吧。”查尔斯没法拒绝女士的请求。

青年跟在搭载了菜肴的推车后面走到了他房间的另一边，这里的空气潮湿带有霉味。那股生姜味扑鼻而来，和昨天的愤怒、焦躁不同，他闻起来迷惘而痛苦，叫查尔斯想起来他的诅咒。

“我是……我是查尔斯，查尔斯•泽维尔，”查尔斯敲了三下门，“莫兰太太给你带了晚餐。”

房间里没人回答，但那信息素的意味多了一丝探究和意外，“你就这么……安心地住下来了？”他嘲弄道。

不然呢？饿死在逃跑的路上吗？查尔斯翻了个白眼，“这是特别的，你不吃要后悔一个月。”他说道。

“你以为……我会在乎一顿饭？”

“我还以为我闻起来会让你比较有食欲。”

查尔斯下意识接了一句话，他也没别的意思。不是吗，燕麦香气，按道理是个让人垂涎三尺的味道，难道不对吗？

里面的人沉默了一阵。

然后门锁忽然开了，查尔斯分明没有听到脚步声。

“让莫兰太太的……推车进来，那个Omega……回你自己的房里去。”他的声音也不像是近在咫尺。

莫兰太太感激地给了查尔斯一个眼神，和推车一起移进了房间里，然后门猛地关上。

查尔斯耸了耸肩，现在是个好机会，机不可失。他快步走回自己房间，准备从那扇窗户逃跑，路上经过了一幅画像，那一眼认出来是艾瑞克。

“艾瑞克•兰谢尔”。

青年盯了一眼画像下面的金属名牌，心想回去之后也许能从什么古书典籍里查到这个家族的历史。

（6） 

查尔斯回到房间，锁上了门。他把衣柜里的布料全都扯了出来，拿剪刀剪成一块块的，再扎成紧实牢固的结，想制作一条长绳。他手脚麻利，很快做出了一条近六米长的绳子来，他从窗户往外面探出头去，估摸着距离地面的距离大致是十米，而绳子打结的布料还需要一段长度。 

而他没有这么多布料了，这真是糟糕，他要破坏掉床上华丽得堪称艺术品的被褥吗？不，别，求你了，那简直……残忍。 

不过他看到自己房间的下面距离地面三四米处还有一间房，窗户有个狭窄平台，他勉强可以在那上面落脚，进入那间房后再制作一段绳子，重新再做一次这事，或者干脆从那跳出去，最多磕磕碰碰到哪里，反正也会落地。 

他隐隐约约能在雪中看见特纳还被拴在那里——太好了，这简直是上帝保佑自己。 

于是查尔斯把绳子一端死死缠在床脚，然后把剩下的绳子丢出窗子，准备开始行动。 

这时候房门却响了，查尔斯抽抽鼻子，闻到了那个人信息素的气味。 

“还醒着吗，查尔斯？” 

男人好像清了清嗓子，查尔斯吓得赶紧把绳子往屋子里收，那个家伙好像有隔空开锁的魔法，鬼知道他会不会忽然闯进来收拾他。 

“有事吗？！”查尔斯奋力往里面拉红的蓝的紫的绸缎。 

“莫兰要我跟你说说话。” 

“你应该好好休息。” 

查尔斯不知道往里面拉了多少了，他一边拉还一边把拉回来的部分用脚往床底下踢。 

“她求我这么做。” 

“那她白白求你了。” 

Alpha似乎用鼻子发出了一个生气的音节，查尔斯的抢救工作还有最后一点。 

“告诉我你在干什么？”他没有走。 

“发呆。”他终于把所有绳子藏在了床底下。 

“可我听到你在里面……‘跳舞’。” 

查尔斯皱了下眉，以为自己听错了单词，“你说什么？——怎么会呢！我怎么会一个人在卧室跳舞？”有些累的他一屁股坐在床上，喝了口放在床头柜上的水。 

“跳舞，我是说……华尔兹之类的，你能吗？” 

此刻他的信息素闻起来沉稳而安定，尽管仍然有发情期的残余，但不再让查尔斯感到紧张了。“能，”他不诚实地回答，“但我跳得不好……从前有人说我根本不会跳舞。” 

“噢？由你的阶级很难想象你会这个对种地没用的玩意。” 

“老实说我也有一点贵族血统，我爸提到过我母亲是贵族的小姐，尽管我没见过她。” 

艾瑞克的信息素淡淡地忧伤起来：“她怎么了？” 

“我不知道。我父亲对此绝口不提，”查尔斯呼出一口气，穿上了自己的斗篷，“你快回去吧。” 

“查尔斯，”他唤了一声他的名字，“我知道我不可理喻，但你对事情的紧迫性一无所知。” 

“听上去这二者没有关联，都只是你的自私惹的祸罢了，”查尔斯说着，警惕地嗅着对方信息素可能的变化，“听莫兰太太说你小时候并不是这样的人，我不知道发生过什么，但我想人的本性是难变的。也许这诅咒不能破除，但你仍然能试着改正。” 

“你是牧师吗，查尔斯？”他沉思了一小会，发出一声轻笑，查尔斯第一次听见他笑。 

“大概受了我的牧师朋友影响。”查尔斯说道。 

“哈……”艾瑞克喘了口气，似乎是情潮又涌来了，“无论如何，要是我吓到你了，我很抱歉。” 

“很难相信你在跟我抱歉，希望这不是莫兰太太求你这么做的，”查尔斯呆了一下，“但我一向待人宽容。” 

“这跟她无关。”艾瑞克躁动的信息素开始刺激到查尔斯，他明白自己得走了，“晚安，查尔斯。”他匆匆道了晚安，带着他的味道离开了这里。 

生姜的味道在他离开后变得清淡，查尔斯总算舒了口气，把藏在床铺底下的绳子又全部掏了出来，从窗户丢了出去，他想起自己不能没有武器，也不能没有剪断绳子的工具，于是在梳妆台上找到了一把小小的剪刀，也许只能剪剪头发，但他还是毅然带上了。 

他戴上自己的斗篷帽子，爬上窗户，略显笨拙地爬了出去。说实话他是有点怕的，因为外面正在刮风下雪，而他正在十米高的地方贴着墙。 

掉下去就没命了，亲爱的，千万小心点。查尔斯稳住呼吸，开始顺着绳子下滑，他知道自己的动作肯定很笨拙，但是能安全下落到那个台子就好。 

“呼——呼……”他的心脏跳得和昨天与艾瑞克对峙时一样快，这说明他感觉到了生命危险。冷静，冷静，查尔斯•泽维尔，你已经下降到七米的高度了。 

他感觉绳子就要到头了，但那台子似乎比想的要远，他有点害怕，以至于他都能在低温中闻到自己的味道。“坚持住。”他咽了一口口水，冷风削着他的脸颊。 

勉强到五米，绳子的尽头。查尔斯眼睁睁看着那个台子离他的脚尖还有两米，他头一次这么恨自己身高不够高。要是他有两米——噢！一切都会迎刃而解。 

可是他只有一米七。 

可是也不能一直这么吊下去啊。查尔斯狠了狠心，做了一个当下最明智的决定：隔着两米的高度落在那个狭窄得只能立脚尖的台子上。要么试一试，搞不好从五米高的地方摔断腿，要么干等着被冻死，他选择试一试，他本就不是个懦夫，也如艾瑞克所言不是个“胆小的Omega”。 

查尔斯深呼吸，然后把身体贴着墙壁，再深呼吸，然后松开了手。 

青年落下来，脚底很快接触到了平台，他松了口气，可他这口气还没呼完，在他完全落在那个平台上的时候，一个重心不稳，他便朝后掉了下去。 

“啊——”他惊呼出声，不到半秒便侧面朝下摔到了积雪里，查尔斯顿时觉得腿痛难忍，“该死！”他肯定是摔到腿了，但三米多高应该没什么大问题，他安慰自己，赶紧抹掉脸上的雪爬起来。 

他大概是崴脚了，或者崴到膝盖，管他呢，他整条左腿都怪怪的，一瘸一拐。他朝特纳快步走去，马看到他兴奋得用鼻子嘟噜气，“好兄弟，快点。”他翻身上马，腿痛得他直抽气。 

“查尔斯？你怎么——” 

不妙，是阿撒佐。查尔斯立刻一夹马身，让特纳飞奔起来，“危险！快回来！”艾玛的声音紧随其后，但没有多久就被狂风吹到了背后。 

既然是城堡受到诅咒，他们一定不能离开城堡，况且一群家具，也是应该怕被摔破摔碎的。查尔斯放下心来，顾不得腿上的疼痛，一股脑冲进森林。 

特纳确实完全记得路，它跑得气喘吁吁，但没有停下来的意思。跑出不远，特纳忽然感觉到了细微的不对劲，猛然停下，不肯继续前行。查尔斯吓住了，不知道是什么东西——直到他听见狼嚎。 

真是一波未平一波又起，他全身鸡皮疙瘩都在这狼嚎之中被激了起来，忽然从树丛中跳出一只野狼来，查尔斯驾着特纳闪避，又是一匹狼窜出来，紧跟着剩下的狼也全部钻了出来，其中一匹抓伤了特纳，马受了惊吓，漫无目的地疯癫起来，查尔斯被猛地摔下马去。 

他趴在雪地上，是如此孤立无援，只能随手抓起一根枯树树干，拖着受伤的脚站起来，毫无威慑力地应对着黑暗里的那一只只发光的眼睛。 

特纳是匹好马，他愧疚地看着查尔斯，紧紧靠着他，誓死相随，查尔斯从未有过如此绝望的时刻。无论如何他不想被生吃，或者他可以牺牲特纳，狼只要他们需要的那点食物，特纳膘肥体壮——但他做不到，为了自己牺牲信任自己的特纳，他绝做不到。 

一匹狼向查尔斯扑来，查尔斯挥动粗树枝驱赶，树枝却被咬住了，紧接着两匹狼合作攻向查尔斯，查尔斯不得不放手，滚到一边闪避。 

特纳挺身而出，和靠近查尔斯狼匹争斗起来，但吃草的终究比不过吃肉的，寡也不敌众，特纳的屁股上被抓了一道伤痕，它惨叫一声，疯狂地乱蹬蹄子。 

查尔斯从地上爬起来，拿出那把剪刀，牢牢攥在手里，他准备和狼群拼个你死我活，就算胜率微乎其微，也总比干等死好。 

猝然，一个黑褐色的身形驾马闯进了战局，那匹白额的黑马在查尔斯眼前被拉住，朝天嘶吼一声。马上的来者伸出手，视线在剪刀上顿了一下，然后将查尔斯包里的那枝铁玫瑰吸引过去，迅速变化为一连串的小钢针，作为武器对狼群展开了攻击。 

“你为什么要跑出来！”他用手隔空操控着钢针，回过头愤怒地朝查尔斯大吼，“你背弃了诺言！” 

（7） 

对于艾瑞克各占各理的宣言查尔斯懒得理会，眼下最要紧的还是命。 

艾瑞克展示着他神奇的魔法，铁针在他的控制下灵巧地扎进头狼的身体里，它痛苦地嚎叫，其他的狼匹便赶紧迎上去攻击艾瑞克，查尔斯牵住特纳，心不在焉地安抚它。 

“小心后面！” 

当艾瑞克满心注意着要攻击时，他就忘记了防御。查尔斯紧张地提醒着艾瑞克，主动做起他的第二双眼睛。可是无论艾瑞克就算有着神奇的魔力，终究还是个孤单的人类，很快一只狼偷偷摸摸咬住了黑马的后腿，马控制不住往后蹬了蹄子，生生将那只狼踢飞，它倒在地上一动不动了。 

可是这一后踢也直接把艾瑞克甩了出去，他完全没有准备，直愣愣摔在雪地里，黑褐色斗篷的帽子被蹭下来，露出他的那对角来。他呲牙咧嘴，目眦欲裂，愤怒程度不减昨日，查尔斯感受到那股信息素的冲鼻气味充斥着杀意。 

男人挥动手，查尔斯攥着的那把剪刀也被夺取了，瞬间他收回飞舞的铁针，在手掌心上凌空将它们合为一团，又迅速分解成三个银光闪闪的铁球。他蓦地握拳，将三个铁球释放出去。 

铁球以一种有序的线路把群狼围攻在一起，每两个球相吸时定有一匹狼被狠狠敲破脑袋，发出一声临死的哀嚎，查尔斯对这些狼感到悲哀，他想让艾瑞克留他们一命，“够了，杀了他们没有好处——”他喊出来，艾瑞克愣了一下，这时候剩下的三匹狼群起而上，将他扑到在地上。 

该死——他这该死的圣人心！查尔斯匆忙捞起一颗拳头大的石头丢过去，砸中了一匹狼的屁股。 

它嗷嗷叫唤一声，转而朝查尔斯奔来。 

就在它即将扑倒查尔斯时，两颗铁球砸碎了他的脑袋，它凄惨地掉在地上，抽搐着腿。 

“这就是你慈悲的后果。” 

查尔斯看过去，那两匹狼已经死在地上，艾瑞克气势汹汹地走过来，带着流血的手臂和肩膀，死死锁着眉头，绿色的眼睛盯着自己。 

“抱歉……我只是……我很抱歉，你的伤……” 

他用舌尖舔了舔自己干涩的上唇，语无伦次地说。 

“你为什么逃跑？！”男人朝他步履不稳地走过来，显然发情期的体力和身体状况绝不适合战斗。血腥味强烈到掩盖住了信息素，艾瑞克把那三个铁球收回来，重新变回了剪刀和玫瑰，攥在手里，查尔斯连忙一瘸一拐走过去扶住他，他却瞬间跪倒在地，晕了过去。 

“艾瑞克？！” 

莫兰太太在城堡门口焦急地等待着艾瑞克和查尔斯回来——她并不确定查尔斯会不会回来，但至少艾瑞克肯定是要回来的。 

她装的热茶已经凉了，她准备回去重新沏一壶茶，不想让艾瑞克回来时喝凉水闹肚子。 

忽然风雪之中出现了一匹白额黑马，旁边是牵着马的查尔斯和乖巧跟在查尔斯身后的特纳。黑马上驮着艾瑞克，莫兰太太差点没尖叫。 

一行人到达城堡大门口，“查尔斯！！艾瑞克？！怎么了？！”她要是是个人形，现在估计是已经哭了。 

“我会慢慢解释的，但现在我们非得先处理艾瑞克的伤口不可，”查尔斯把艾瑞克从马背上弄下来，搭在肩膀上，一瘸一拐地走进城堡，“对了，特纳和艾瑞克的马都受了伤，麻烦你们照顾一下。” 

“好好好，赶紧走，我让他们准备好工具。”莫兰太太和一个见过但不记得名字的古董钟交谈两声，然后领着查尔斯去了艾瑞克卧室。 

查尔斯以前常为自己处理伤口。他小时候尝尝因为“不一样”而被同学欺负，起初他会告诉父亲，男人会为他处理伤口，然后跟他们的父母算账，但随着时间过去，查尔斯学会独自承受。 

他清洗干净艾瑞克手臂上的伤口，看着那结实的肌肉流出血来，有点内疚，但他不想让自己因为内疚而对这个不可理喻的家伙心软，于是赶紧敷上药用纱布扎了起来。 

“艾瑞克，翻身。”他推了推半梦半醒的男人，男人嘟囔了些什么，把肩膀上的伤口暴露出来，查尔斯注意到床单已经被血污弄脏，他跟莫兰太太嘀咕了一声。 

然后他以同样的方式包扎了肩膀上的抓伤，因为打结的时候用力了点，艾瑞克吃痛地嗷叫了一声。做完一切，他接过艾玛和另几位姐妹一起送来的毛巾，垫在了那片血污上。 

都妥当之后艾瑞克总算沉沉睡去，而查尔斯花了半个小时把事情和其他的人说清楚。 

“女巫是给了他诅咒，但也给了他两样东西……”艾玛说道，“一样是你见到的那种‘魔法’，他可以控制金属，使得他不至于因为什么意外在花瓣掉光之前意外死去，至于另一件，还是他想告诉你了再说吧！” 

艾玛可能是想借此挽留他，查尔斯倒是没那么强的好奇心，但是他注意到了“花瓣掉光”这个线索。“什么花瓣？”他追问道。 

“玫瑰花呀——”艾玛旁边的一个姐妹脱口而出，然后知道自己犯错了，赶紧住口。 

“玫瑰花？”查尔斯的眼神逼视着这一群家具。 

“好吧，瞒着你也没用了，查尔斯，”莫兰太太说道，“看到帷幕后面的玫瑰花了吗？当它的花瓣全部掉光，而诅咒没有解除，我们就会彻底变成物品，而艾瑞克……会以这个样子孤独终老。” 

查尔斯循声望去，看见艾玛缓缓拉开了帷幕，将那保存在玻璃罩里的金光揭晓。查尔斯走过去看，这时候有一片花瓣摇摇落下了。 

城堡发出一阵响声，像是石砖掉落了。回过身去，家具们都变得更机械化了起来，艾瑞克只是翻了身。 

“你们不恨他么？”查尔斯走到莫兰太太的推车前，“他害你们变成这样……可你们什么也没做。” 

“旁观者并不是无罪的，”莫兰太太叹了口气，“其实，艾瑞克以前并不是这样性格的孩子。他十岁的时候母亲去世，父亲严苛的教育使他变得冷酷无情，而我们却始终没有干预他，给他关爱……” 

“怎么才能解除诅咒呢？”查尔斯关切地问，“我读过一些书，没准可以帮上你们。” 

“顺其自然吧，孩子，别打扰他休息了。”莫兰太太倒了一杯水留在床头柜上。 

查尔斯没有追问，深沉地看了一眼安眠的男人，跟着家具们离开了房间。 

此后的半个月，查尔斯留下来帮助家具们打理城堡，当然，他主要还是在管理根本不开花的花园。冬天没有花开放，他开始怀疑当时父亲提到的红玫瑰是否只是他的幻觉。他走在花园里想起艾瑞克攥着那朵玫瑰晕在他臂弯里的重量，忍不住用双手托住了脸。 

这天查尔斯给他换完药，便坐在艾瑞克床边，把兜里的《仲夏夜之梦》拿出来，准备看第十二遍。 

不一会儿他读到那句他最喜欢的话。 

“‘我的目的是要补报我的苦痛’——” 

“‘使我能再次聆接他的音容’。” 

躺在床上的艾瑞克忽然接上了查尔斯的话，而查尔斯也惊讶地把视线从书本转移到了他身上。他的目光里有着惊喜和探寻：“你读过《仲夏夜之梦》？” 

“Omega喜欢这个真是一点都不意外。”他只是这样闷闷地回答。 

“你也读莎翁？” 

“一般人是不会读，但我不是。” 

“好吧。戏剧里我最爱的是《麦克白》，但无论如何喜好和是Omega还是Alpha或者Beta无关，”他纠正对方的错误认知，“而且文学类型里我最爱的其实是小说，只是没多少能给我看。” 

“好吧，我以为只有Alpha才喜欢《麦克白》，我不止一次听到Omega说它无聊了，”他翻了身，侧过脸朝查尔斯，“我想戏剧你看的不少了，那你想看看小说吗？” 

他在光下显蓝色的眸子看着查尔斯，和查尔斯看向他的那分量一样。有什么东西正在二人之间悄然发生。 

“有什么不可以的呢？” 

青年率先打破沉默。 

（8） 

还记得神父说过什么？——听上去像是跟你求婚的人只需要一个装满书的屋子就够了。当查尔斯真正来到这个偌大的个人图书馆时，他忽然觉得，没准他真的会嫁给一个书房。 

“我要嫉妒你了，艾瑞克，你这本《巴黎圣母院》居然是原版，你还有波德莱尔的《恶之花》，手工装订——以及这些藏在玻璃柜里面的大师原稿。”查尔斯觉得天堂如果真的存在，那大概就是这样的吧。 

“你喜欢就好。”艾瑞克站在门口看着查尔斯像一只小鸟在到处乱飞，不由自主偷偷笑了一下。 

“这里的书你都看过吗？”查尔斯怀里已经多了一堆书了，“我太爱这里了，我都不想走了——” 

“那就送给你。”他立马说。 

查尔斯愣了一下，然后哈哈大笑起来，“等你把这里书都看过一遍了再说吧！”他看起来真好，艾瑞克想，“搭把手。”查尔斯把他飞出去的灵魂叫回来，然后把怀里的书全部放在了艾瑞克臂弯里。 

书还有他的温度。 

自从艾瑞克单方面名义上把书房送给查尔斯之后，查尔斯手里就总是有书看了。无论是家具们还是艾瑞克，每次看到他手里面都有一本书，他读书的模样简直贪婪，而原本独占欲强烈的艾瑞克却乐见如此，还总是傻笑。这让家具们纷纷充满希望：“查尔斯肯定就是‘那个人’了！” 

但查尔斯完全不知道这事情，他安分地待在城堡里，很难说是因为书房里的书还是因为自己愿意留下。但至少，感谢书房，查尔斯和艾瑞克还有可能性。家具们差点没被莫兰太太组织起来集体唱圣歌。 

艾瑞克常常帮助查尔斯搬书，自从上次查尔斯摔到了腿，他走路就有点坡，但医生（现在是一个针筒了）说没有问题，只是查尔斯体质不比艾瑞克，好得慢。 

为了查尔斯的健康，艾瑞克就承担起来帮他搬书的任务，所以书房里往往是查尔斯选择他想看的书，然后抽出来，放在艾瑞克已经抱了老高的一垛书上。 

那个喜欢生气的怪物却从来没有说过什么，以至于对于他如此良好的表现，查尔斯某天忽然给了他一个拥抱，艾瑞克那么僵硬，可身体那么火热。 

结果第二天他的发情期就提前了。这个家伙又把自己关进房子里不出来，简直就像个小孩子。 

他严厉禁止查尔斯靠近，那态度和初见时无异，这让查尔斯不爽，但他能懂艾瑞克意思。 

在艾瑞克发情期间查尔斯也在发情期，但是他当机立断给自己注射了抑制剂，然后便和平时一样看书写字、打理根本没什么可打理的花园。 

一周后艾瑞克恢复过来，他原本的短发快长到肩膀上，一把橙黄色的大胡子，看起来邋遢死了。 

但是他一出来就到处找查尔斯，然后在书房找到他后问了一句：“你腿好了吗？” 

“好了，但你仍然可以帮我搬书。”查尔斯从楼梯上下来，撑在扶手上从二楼看向艾瑞克。 

但是艾瑞克赶紧走掉了。 

他就这么魂不守舍、邋里邋遢地过了一段时间，查尔斯不知道他出什么毛病了，看他照样吃喝，照样睡，也许艾瑞克是想换个造型吧。 

因此那时，他是以一个糟糕的外表对查尔斯发出邀请的：“你愿意和我跳一支舞吗？” 

约会突如其来，查尔斯猛地从拜伦的诗句里抬起头来，然后傻傻点了点头，“今晚吗？”青年问。 

“对。我会跳简单的舞步，你不用害怕。”他眼神坚定，像是决定了什么。 

“我有什么好怕的，倒是你小心别被我踩到脚趾头啊！”查尔斯把银质书签夹进书页，合上了书。 

书签是艾瑞克用他的魔法制作，镂空的玫瑰花样子的。是他除了书房外的另一件给查尔斯礼物。 

但查尔斯不知道材料来源是他的银戒指。 

那天晚上查尔斯被莫兰太太强行推进了他的卧室，这时他才发现他房间里的床上摆着一套礼服——黑色的燕尾服，但针线都是深蓝色的，里衬的袖扣是蓝色的宝石。没有太繁复的装饰，简洁大方，像是查尔斯喜欢的那样。 

“他想你会喜欢的，”莫兰太太说道，“赶紧换上吧。” 

推车退出房间，带上了门。 

另一边，艾瑞克却被夹在两个女人中间发疯。 

“你们以前可不是这样的！”男人看着时间过去，自己除了剪了个头发，胡子都没剃。 

“要我说就是要留胡子，比较野性。”艾玛把挨在胡子尖的刀片死死截住。 

“留胡子老二十岁！”她的姐妹瑞雯和她反目成仇。 

“成熟一点有什么不好吗！？”白孔雀啄了过去。 

“那叫‘老’！”蓝孔雀闪避开，于是她们开始了方式为啄对方羽毛的战斗。 

艾瑞克默默从中撤离，操控着刀片为自己刮胡子，他不知道要不要留，但至少今晚还是刮干净吧，万一有什么亲密举动，他还是想皮肤碰到查尔斯而不是毛茸茸的胡子碰到查尔斯。 

他刮完胡子，洗了把脸然后开始躲进帷幕后面换衣服，最后给自己上些发蜡，搞定一切。 

直到艾瑞克偷偷摸摸走出卧室那两只孔雀的战斗仍未休止，他把门轻轻关上。 

他走到大厅的楼梯口处，最后把自己的藏蓝色礼服收拾工整，等待对面走廊尽头的查尔斯到来。 

八点过一刻，那个人终于出现在眼前，他把平时会些许垂下的发丝整齐地往后梳好，干净的脸庞被完全呈现出来，在吊顶的香槟色光线下显得又有朝气又柔和，“我在考虑我要不要实话实说，”青年走过去，自然地挽住他的手臂，与他一起走到舞池中央，“以及我喜欢你的领结。” 

“谢谢，你想说什么实话？”他偏了一下脑袋，示意布雷格斯先生（现在是台钢琴了）可以开始演奏了。 

“我承认，我根本不会跳舞，”查尔斯的耳边响起舒缓的音乐，他这才忽然紧张起来，“我只是‘知道’——蓝色多瑙河、维也纳森林、勃拉姆斯……” 

“这并不重要，查尔斯，其实我跳得也一般，”艾瑞克伸出手扶住他的腰身，“我会教你，不难，现在把你的手搭在我腰上。” 

“噢——‘我跳得一般’……你的老师一定会很失望的，”查尔斯犹豫了一下要不要把手放到他的大腿根外侧，但看他很认真的样子还是把手放在对方要求的位置，“然后呢？” 

然后艾瑞克抓住了查尔斯空着的那只手，将合扣着的手举在腰侧偏上的位置，“当你觉得合适的时候，你可以把手放在我肩膀上或者——胸上。”他轻微地耸了下肩，“那你觉得合适的时候，会做什么？”查尔斯笑意吟吟地问。 

“会环住你的腰，”他深深注视着查尔斯，“然后把你抱进怀里。” 

“噢……这倒是听上去不错，”他有些期待起来了，他用舌尖舔了一下上唇，“下一个部分，我的舞步怎么办？” 

“你只需要跟着我。” 

说罢艾瑞克开始移动他的双腿，进退之间掐住节奏，手臂微微用力推动或拉近查尔斯的身躯，前进、后退，带领着他在舞池中自如旋转。 

迈步，再倾身，优雅地将对方的上身压下，“这不像你的风格。”查尔斯感觉自己像是喝醉般有些晕晕乎乎的，“好吧，我就知道会是这样了。”男人带着淡淡的微笑将他拉带起，显然并不失望。 

不知何时起查尔斯清晰地闻见自己的燕麦味道，是如此浓郁，仿佛置身田野，“你闻起来很香。”艾瑞克的滑步让查尔斯有些飘飘然，但这似乎不太对劲，“你也是……”他无力地回答。 

“还没有人这么说过我，他们大多觉得我闻起来糟糕极了。”艾瑞克不露声色地吸了吸鼻子。 

“那是因为……他们……” 

男人身上忽然多了一份重量。查尔斯搭在他腰上的手忽然揽过了他，脑袋耷拉在他的肩膀上，交扣的手失去了力气。 

“大多没见过你温柔的时候。” 

这样的话让他有点晕眩，但艾瑞克很快反应过来，“你发情了？”他扶住查尔斯，钢琴见情况不对停了下来，舞曲也就戛然而止。 

“书房，哈……书桌……左边第二个……”他扣住艾瑞克的脖子，最后清楚地说了一句话。 

“你这次不太一样。”艾瑞克把他打横抱起来，快步奔向书房那查尔斯时常伏案的地方。每当他因为发情期而混混沌沌时，查尔斯的发情期一直是平淡如水的，难道他是一直在使用抑制剂吗？ 

他到达书房，把查尔斯放在椅子上，青年脸红红的。左边第二个——艾瑞克拉开抽屉，果然在里面看到了抑制剂，但是按道理城堡里是不雇佣Omega的，所以也不存在Omega抑制剂，“用完了，查尔斯。”他关上抽屉，偏过头去看向不停喘着气的人。 

“是的……这就是我要告诉你的。” 

噢，你这个家伙—— 

男人不再自持，将提前迎来发情期的Omega重力按倒在书桌上，他们的呼吸失去了稳定的节奏，混乱不堪，查尔斯没法反抗，他因为接连多次使用抑制剂的缘故导致这次发情期史无前例的躁动，他现在只想要这个Alpha的结。就算他不是女性无法怀孕，他还是想要，莫名其妙的本能。 

而这一次艾瑞克将不再控制自己，打定注意要与这个发情的Omega交合。 

（9）

他们开始乱七八糟地亲吻，艾瑞克咬住了他的上嘴唇，然后在他吃痛的时候让舌头窜进了他的口腔，查尔斯哼哼两声，不甘示弱地回应着他的进攻。舌尖相触，舌面相合，舌根相缠，他带出一丝唾液，又重新冲入湿润的口腔，延续令人窒息的深吻。

信息素在交融，生姜和燕麦，那是多难以想象的配合，但此刻却如此寻常地表达着一个意思：我想要你，而你也刚好这么想。艾瑞克左手手臂支在查尔斯头旁，将上身撑起，另一只手还维持着按在他脖颈上的姿势，他有着执剑茧子的手掌让查尔斯扭了扭脖子，从吻中脱身：“碰我，艾瑞克。”

“哪里？”男人故意询问道。

“全身，”查尔斯伸出手臂环住对方的脖子，将他的耳朵拉近，凑上去低语，“我的锁骨、乳头、腰线、阴茎、后穴、膝盖，我的全部。”

“你太贪心了。”男人低下头又重新吻住他，右手手掌却违背语意顺着对方的要求下移，掠过一字型的凸出锁骨，到达挺立的右乳。

“我想你会够慷慨……”他在亲吻换气的间隙说道。

“你忘了我是个自私的人。”男人用力揉了一下傲然的乳头，得到了身下人隐忍的闷哼。

“万事无绝对，”查尔斯把脸颊贴上去，让二人的颧骨紧靠在一起，“你可以变得更好。”

“如果你指的是我的老二，我想你说对了。”艾瑞克戏谑的笑意让查尔斯的脑袋更热腾了。

男人的手时而摁住那颗肉粒揉弄，时而用他的食指和拇指捏住玩乐，当这边开始麻木时他便及时去到另一边重新开始一轮刺激，快感如小刺针扎进皮肤却没有痛感。无论如何，他的行为都直接导致了查尔斯的后穴控制不住地分泌出情液，仿佛它完完全全已经可以接受外来者进入。

他的手继续往下，顺着胸骨路过腰线，查尔斯猛地一吸气，“你怕痒？”艾瑞克问。

“只有腰和腹部。”查尔斯如实说道。

“那么，咬住它，好吗？”他把自己的手帕从上衣口袋里抽出来，送到查尔斯嘴边，他故意动用了他温柔的语气，仿佛是一种哄骗，而它确实也是。

查尔斯不知道他想搞什么，但还是乖乖照做了。他咬住了艾瑞克手里那块香槟色的手帕，就在这时，腹部一阵强烈的痒的感觉叫他瞬间曲起了双腿夹在了艾瑞克腰上，他想笑，但是被手帕堵住只能发出呼呼呜呜的声音，他知道艾瑞克没有痒他，只是他太敏感，男人的手指只是在上面来回划着Z字，可对他而言这举动便等同于全身收紧的肌肉和昂扬的头颅。

好在这并没持续多久，艾瑞克就停下动作抽出了他的手帕丢在一边，“你好像要射了。”青年的胸膛有力地起伏着，他握住青年的阴茎，“我想没有。”查尔斯硬撑着自己不被玩弄得丧失理智，忽然觉得应该给这个魔鬼一点回报。

于是他悄悄把手探到艾瑞克的头顶，猝不及防握住了那对硬质的角，“呃！”男人握住他阴茎的手也随之收紧，这力度恰到好处，差点让查尔斯射了出来，“查尔斯！”他瞪了眼傻笑的查尔斯，堵住了他的马眼。

“谁叫你痒我，”查尔斯开始用手指摩挲那对紫褐色的角，这叫男人的呼吸愈发急促起来，“你舒服吗？”

他感到痒，但不是皮肤的那种痒，而是血液快速流过导致的，就像耳根在血液涌来时又红又胀，带着瘙痒那样。这感觉好到爆了，他从来不知道角居然比老二还敏感，他放任查尔斯抚摸它，用他的指甲刻过那些纹路，他完全硬了。

这是他唯一一次对这副因诅咒而生的角感到快乐，他重新吻住查尔斯，在这亲吻中他悄然探进后穴一根手指，而查尔斯抽了一下眉毛，没有抱怨什么。艾瑞克发现那后面紧得要命，明明是发情期，却仍然难以通行。

“手指进不去第二根了，查尔斯，我得……换个东西。”

他说罢将一个摆在书桌上的火漆印随手拿过来，将它的手柄沾取够量留出的情液，然后缓缓推进查尔斯的后穴，让他感受光滑的、两个拇指粗细木质手柄在后穴移动。查尔斯身体不断分泌出液体润滑，以适应异物的入侵。

手柄前段粗，中段细，当头顺利进去后，后面就变得简单起来，查尔斯咬着自己握成拳头的手，呼吸深沉，带出发烧般的高热度。忽然火漆印堵在了后穴，他才意识到艾瑞克把那手掌长的整个手柄都推进了他的后穴，他收紧肠肉，感受到那模模糊糊的硬度在里面插着，脸上又羞又臊。

“我在想，我不如现在写封信，然后烧热火漆条，让你夹着这枚印章给我封笺。你要是做的不好，高温的蜡就会烫在你的后穴上。”艾瑞克恶趣味的话语成功让查尔斯的羞愧上升到最高。

“那你真是个混蛋。”查尔斯说完，木柄又在他身体里快速抽插起来，而男人的舌头同时也舔弄起他的乳头来，“真是个混蛋……”他不禁喘息出声，双腿失去力气，一只勉强蜷曲立着，一只已经瘫在了书桌上。

在他不注意的时候，艾瑞克将自己的一根手指也试着插进去，和木柄一起扩张着过分紧致的后穴，他的阴茎硬得不行了，可是他没有办法进去，如果那是个随时都敞开的洞的话，他早就在一开始就接着发情期的劲头插进去了。

终于三根手指的宽度已经能够顺利进出，尽管对于他们双方都还有点勉强，可他实在是忍不了了。艾瑞克抓住查尔斯的双腿，压低直至将他的后穴调整到适合插入的角度，而火漆印滑了出来，“我要进去了。”没等查尔斯回应，那根阴茎便开始了强硬的插入。

“呃啊——慢点，还不行——”查尔斯感觉到那夸张的宽度，也许他还需要第四根手指，但艾瑞克显然没有这么好的耐心了，他急需释放。他对能做的只有在挺入的时候缓慢一点点。

“放松！”他又是那个霸道的Alpha了，一个不可理喻的男人，在他执着于挺进的时候查尔斯只感觉到自己的后穴正处于撕裂的边缘，“放松，查尔斯！”男人的手大力地掰开后穴，试图让他更顺利地挺进，这个举动除了让查尔斯从另一方式确认他没有被撕裂以外没有任何用处，至少他还是觉得疼痛。

查尔斯努力深呼吸，像是胖子要穿一条瘦子的裤子使劲收腹，没准这确实有用，因为他感觉艾瑞克进入更快了，甚至蹭到了他的敏感区。

“还有多少？”他一边喘气一边问。

“你想知道？”他喑哑着声音回答。

“对。”查尔斯的手穿过他的胸侧，绕住他的身体。

“现在就告诉你。”

男人的下胯用力，一口气将剩下的长度挺入狭窄的后穴，换来身下人一声尖叫，“你个混蛋！”查尔斯感觉他整个屁股里都是那根玩意，很难猜到它究竟会给自己带来怎样的感受。

紧接着他便开始了小幅度的抽插，拇指一直堵住马眼不让早就憋屈的青年释放。青年把脑袋埋在对方胸间，喘出来的热气弄得艾瑞克的胸膛好像要融化了一般，他不由得加大了抽插的幅度，速度也提了上来，“别这么……哈啊……别……痛——”查尔斯感觉自己的后穴要被捣坏了，要知道对方的囊袋跟着撞在他屁股上都是那么该死的有力。

但此时艾瑞克已经彻底陷入了情潮，Omega发情期的信息素正在浑然不知地填补着他欲望的沟壑，他松开拇指，查尔斯很快射了出来，但显然，可能在他第二次射精前操干他的人也不会成结。

“查尔……查尔斯……”

为了获取快感查尔斯放任自己被动承受着，他努力绞紧越干越松的肠肉，不曾想还是被艾瑞克打了一下屁股，疼得他瞬间紧了起来。他不知道这个男人还要多久才会高潮，在他准备撸住自己时，他察觉到了结的初步形成。

这场发情期的纵欲总算要结束了，被干得几乎无法思考的查尔斯被大力的冲刺撞到了书桌上叠着的那垛书，他瞥了一眼，发现其中一本居然是他最爱的《麦克白》——噢，这真是太罪恶了。

这时候结忽然胀大，卡在了穴口无法抽动，而艾瑞克的精液也随即填充入了查尔斯的后穴里，冰凉的感觉就像是外面的小雪落在窗玻璃上，查尔斯撸了两下，把自己剩余的精液也全数射了出来。

“你在看《麦克白》？”查尔斯有气无力地问他。

“因为你说戏剧里你最爱它。”

男人的阴茎还嵌合在查尔斯的身体里，精液也落在里面，火辣辣的疼痛和羞耻一并残留，那确实是一种微妙的感觉，查尔斯从未体会过这种感觉。

“那你会爱它吗？”

“不一定，但我想了解你所爱的。”

他等到结已经缩回，阴茎疲软才把它从潮热的地方拔出来，白色精液随之从松垮的后穴汨汨流出，在胯下形成一小片白泽。艾瑞克抱住查尔斯的身体，忽然开始亲热地厮磨他的耳朵，那对角刮蹭着青年的脑袋，青年脑袋一热，竟吻在了角上，形式如同爱侣之间那样。

（10）

故事重启的开头，此处应回忆莎翁：爱让人变乖，突然间开始温柔了起来。讲的是谁呢？

那之后查尔斯的生活终于不再把自己锁在古堡里的固定区域。以前他一般是在自己的卧室和书房间辗转，在餐厅和艾瑞克共餐，此外如果外面风雪不大就去看看根本没开过花的庭园。

之所以这样谨慎是因为他和古堡主人之间模糊不清的关系，查尔斯一直以来没有安全感，觉得艾瑞克是个情绪化的不稳定的人，但现在他得到了艾瑞克心地的更多区域的出入许可。

这个许可便是古堡主人的临时标记。

与他共舞的第二天，查尔斯第一次在主人的带领下正式见到那枝肃穆的蓝色玫瑰花，她浮空着，靠着一个玻璃罩与世隔绝。

艾瑞克拉着他的手，显得有些格外的沉默，生怕是会惹查尔斯不快。他知道自己和这魔幻的一切时不久矣，不知道查尔斯是否是能拯救他的那个人。不过，他们都希望查尔斯•泽维尔是。

“所以这就是你的倒计时？”查尔斯看着玫瑰花，忍不住想走近去观察的愿望。

“对⋯⋯”艾瑞克紧紧抓住查尔斯的手。

查尔斯不用仔细看，也能看出除了摇摇欲坠的那一瓣外，就只剩下最后一瓣花瓣了，就这么孤零零地结在花枝上，几乎是充满绝望。

就在查尔斯准备问详细的解决办法时，这摇摇欲坠的一片终于零落下来，在二人的注视下落地。

与此同时，查尔斯发觉握着自己手的艾瑞克的手，力气忽然小了下去，又很快以比之前更大的力度勉强地拉着他。

“最后一片，”艾瑞克深呼吸，“只剩下三周了。”

“你更虚弱了，”查尔斯皱着眉指出，“你得告诉我有关这个诅咒的详情！”

“我不能——”

“别这样，艾瑞克，不管它要的是什么，就算我的血肉也没关系，如果能救你，救这里的其他人，我都心甘情愿。你只需要告诉我！”

古堡主人挺立而修长的身影被裹挟在他黑色的礼服里，沉默不语。他尽可能地去握紧身旁查尔斯那只像是附有魔力的手，“它需要我拥有一个标记……和我的真爱。”他缓缓说出诅咒的答案。

所以这就是为什么艾瑞克迟迟不说方法的缘由。

“我们亲吻过，很对很多次。”

“对。”

“你也已经临时标记我了。”

“是的。”

“但是诅咒没有解除。”

“显然关于这个问题——”

“我不是你的真爱，”查尔斯罕见地失礼打断他的话，“艾瑞克，是这个意思吗？”

“那只是临时标记，查尔斯，这可能⋯⋯”艾瑞克急急忙忙地去安抚查尔斯的肩膀，笨拙而有力。

“但你没有任何好转甚至更虚弱了⋯⋯”查尔斯仍然在怀疑和震惊之中感到悲伤。

“这不是最重要的，查尔斯，”艾瑞克继而抱住了他的爱人，“重要的是⋯⋯你知道，这是我人生中第一次认识到‘爱’，此前我从未有过这种感觉。不管它怎么评判，对我而言你就是⋯⋯我的真爱。”

“可是我救不了你，这不行——”

“如果突然蹦出来一个人是我的真爱，那我宁愿花瓣掉光，”艾瑞克不自然地耸肩，“这里面一定出错了，查尔斯，也许你只是……还没有‘变成’我的真爱，或者它需要的是一个完全标记。”

“我不能解除诅咒——”

“我不在乎。”

古堡主人拉住查尔斯的手盖在自己胸口上，本应该很感动的场面，却因为他想笑又不让自己笑出来的滑稽表情而让查尔斯心情好转了些。

“等等，又或许⋯⋯你说的对，”你查尔斯忽然抓到了什么重点，“也许是一定要完全标记，艾瑞克，完全标记我——等等，你为什么不在昨晚——”

“我不能这样做，”艾瑞克轻吻他的额头，“我相信你是我的真爱，也请相信我，查尔斯，因为我没有这么多时间去怀疑了。但是我不能冒险，如果这只是女巫惩罚我的玩笑……完全标记是会伴你一生的。”

“那又如何，艾瑞克，我们必须试试！”

“我不同意。我爱你，我不能这样做，”艾瑞克抱住了查尔斯，“我是一个怪物。如果诅咒没有解除，那你……”

他是一个怪物、一个异类，他是一个刚刚才学会去爱的怪物，他是一个爱着查尔斯的怪物。

古堡主人说不出话了。艾瑞克看着他，从未觉得自己是如此的卑微，金银财宝和高贵地位又有什么用呢，就在他准备继续向同样沉默的查尔斯继续解释的时候，没想到查尔斯先声夺人，掰着他的脸恶狠狠地开始吻他，就好像这个男人恨他似的。

“你这个傻瓜。”查尔斯咬牙说。

艾瑞克本想回给他一个吻，但他控制住了自己，有一种胆怯把他改变。

所以他什么也没有回应，这让查尔斯失望。

算了，想想其他重要的事情吧。

“谈谈其他的。从我们相遇开始，时间过去了多久了？”查尔斯整理情绪，漫不经心地问。

“好……四片花瓣，也就是三个月，”艾瑞克似乎一直在注意时间问题，“但古堡的时间……走得和外面不一样，外面只过去三天。”

“但是，三天——三天也应该来了。”

“你是指什么东西？”

“我父亲——他去搬救兵了，你记得吗？”查尔斯忽然有些焦急，“三天应该够了——抱歉，问一下，是你把路堵死了吗？”

艾瑞克严肃地摇了摇头：“我绝没有这么做，通往古堡的路我不能控制，而且我从来没有接到过关于有人逼近城堡的报告。”

说完又怕查尔斯不信似的，艾瑞克补充说：“我不会骗你！”

查尔斯没有过多怀疑，但他仍然在思考为什么父亲没有来救他，就算别人不相信他，不跟他来，他也应该会自己带着武器来的。

难道他出事了！？

这种猜测恐怖到查尔斯倒抽气。

“查尔斯，我知道你在想什么，”艾瑞克看着他出神的眼睛说，“你可以离开古堡，并且⋯⋯”

“你可以不回来。”

大脑立刻空白。

“你不会想看到我死去。”

艾瑞克轻声补充。

“为什么会死？——艾瑞克，它们告诉我的是你会保持这个模样终老……”查尔斯后知后觉，“噢……上帝！怪不得你虚弱了，因为真相是你将因此而死！”

“我很抱歉。”艾瑞克除此外无话可说。

“真想说句脏话……”查尔斯痛苦地用手掩着脸。

艾瑞克难得地笑了，用笑容抵御悲伤或许是个好主意。他莫名很看的开：“另一方面来说，我死后你就可以离开这了。我们有契约，记得吗？”

“不行，不能——”查尔斯挠着头发。

“不要和自己的心打架了，我知道你不得不离开。这没关系。你想走的话，我有个方便的宝物，”艾瑞克说罢拉着查尔斯往书房走，“它们应该提过，那另一件女巫的赠物。”

当二人步行至书房时，艾瑞克短暂地松开了查尔斯，去垫脚取那本塞在最上面的古董书，不过就是这松开手的一小会，查尔斯也感觉到了空虚，觉得非得一直和他触碰不可。

我怎么会不是他的真爱呢？！

如果我不是，那他的真爱又是谁，又为什么不出现来拯救他？是哪错了？

查尔斯怎么也想不明白，只能把原因归结到发情期上去安慰自己。

“在这呢。”艾瑞克把那大开本的古董书摆在书桌上，瞧了查尔斯一眼，把它翻开来，顿时房间里金光熠熠，查尔斯忍不住小声惊呼。

“说说你要去的地方吧。”古堡主人说。

（11）

在查尔斯说出那个熟悉的地址后，房间里的书并没有什么反应，他以为是自己声音太小了。

“我忘了，你得把手放上去说。不分先后，我猜。”艾瑞克有些为自己的不周而抱歉。

就在查尔斯吸了一口气，准备再次说出地址时，艾瑞克牵住了他的小臂，表情有点慌张。

“虽说我说你可以不回来。但我心里想的是：请你一定要回来，查尔斯，”他这时才忧伤地凝视着青年，就像被抛弃的小狗，“否则我会死的。”

各个意义上的“死”。

“我知道，我一定在一天之内回来，艾瑞克，”查尔斯飞快地在他嘴角落下一吻，“等我回来，我会很快很快的。”

“很快很快，你要记住。”艾瑞克轻笑。

“放心，我会骑一匹很快很快的马回来。”查尔斯拿出那副当时说“我很擅长养菠菜”的表情与语气，然后把手覆上了书页。

查尔斯眼前一亮，书房的陈设随着知觉迅速地消失，就像陷入梦乡一般，他最后凝神去留恋这个地方时，看到的只有古堡主人紫褐色的角。

这之后艾瑞克受到的来自各式家具的责备就不再赘言，整整两周他都在和自己、和昔日的仆从周旋，剩下的那最后一周，有五天在与大家告别。

而对于查尔斯，他回到古堡时是当天黄昏，到达老家是只是当天上午。

通过神秘的魔法，查尔斯到达了他和父亲的小屋，他努力去嗅才发现那一丝熟悉的味道，那一缕从他呼吸的那一刻起就一直陪伴他的气味，他的父亲。

查尔斯急急忙忙扫视了一眼开始长杂草的菜园子，然后直奔小屋，“父亲？你在吗？”查尔斯呼唤一声，希望能得到回复。

“查尔斯？！”

听到回应的查尔斯果断奔向二楼，他猜父亲应该是在自己的工作室里，而他猜对了。泽维尔先生快步走向查尔斯，激动得步伐不稳，“你还好吗？”查尔斯上前抱住了他许久未见的父亲。

“噢……他们没有伤害你！”泽维尔先生仔细检查着他的儿子，从脑门到鼻梁，从手臂到手指。

“他们既没有伤害你，也没有伤害我，”查尔斯给了他一个安心的笑容，“我很好，艾瑞克让我回来了——就是那只怪物。”

“它怎么会让你回来！”泽维尔先生难以置信，“它是个吃人的怪物，你别开玩笑，查理！”

“我没有骗你，我的父亲，你们的时间只过去三天，但是对于我们，我们已经相处了几个月，总之……很复杂。”查尔斯挠着头发，一副苦恼的表情。

泽维尔先生艰难地皱起眉，他的脸上有太多思考的痕迹，让查尔斯忽然有些无所适从，“查尔斯，我发动了整个村子，本来准备今晚就动身去城堡救你。”泽维尔先生说道。

“现在我已经回来了，”查尔斯真担心事情变坏，“之后只要再回去解决一些事就没问题了，他不是坏人——”

“你还要回去！？”泽维尔先生瞬间换了个语气，听起来又凶又严肃。

“不会太久的——”

“查尔斯！”

“我会一天之内赶回来！”

“你以为它还会放你回来？”

“你知道他这次说我可以不回去，是我主动——”

“你怎么这么相信那不是他的诡计？”

“父——”

“住嘴，这事没得商量！”

一向宠爱他的父亲一改温文尔雅的面貌，像是一个狂人般怒发冲冠，吓了查尔斯一跳，查尔斯试图解释，但是他刚要开口，就被父亲一句愤怒而冰冷话堵塞在喉咙里。

“你有没有意识到，那个怪物临时标记了你。”

而这事他没法解释：“我……”

因为爱情本身就已经是比其他一切事物都要更容易被质疑的存在。

“你一定是被什么法术控制了，查理，”中年男人温和地凝视了一会儿子的眼瞳，仿佛那里面可以看见魔鬼附着的痕迹，“但我会救你的。”

没等到查尔斯找到解释和反驳的机会，查尔斯居然被猛推到椅子上，后脑勺跟椅背来了个对击，还没反应过来，老泽维尔抄起桌子上放着的一把火枪，再捎上一盒子弹，三步作两步快步走出房间，“不！停下！”查尔斯跳出去追，碰到的只是坚硬的木板，散发出略微潮湿的气味。

“抱歉，查理，”泽维尔先生不敢去想儿子震惊的眼睛，“你必须待在这——我必须保护你，这是我对你母亲的承诺。”

咯呀咯呀的锁齿转动声后，房门被他锁上，伴随着令人绝望的柜子拖拉的声响，出口大概被堵死了。

绝望和痛苦只持续了一小会，他一想到艾瑞克还在苦苦等待着他的归来，和由于误会导致的复仇的逼近，查尔斯•泽维尔便不再犹豫。

他在连窗子都小得只能采光的阁楼里足足浪费了大半天，才把窗子的边框全部砸烂，把它和墙壁分离来，腾出足够的空间。

于是查尔斯再一次跳出了五米高的楼，神奇的是，摔的仍然是同一个位置。如果能在夕阳西下的唯美场景里不要这么戏剧化就好了，查尔斯爬起来，头晕目眩。

他不知道怎样才能回到艾瑞克身边，本来他是准备骑着备用马驹（以防特纳偶尔的坏脾气）回去的，但是现在那匹马应该已经被父亲骑走了，而且在村庄里借到其他马匹应该挺难的。

他必须回去，无论如何，至少他不能干坐在这里，而艾瑞克和他的朋友们面对村民的讨伐，还以为是查尔斯背叛了他们——艾瑞克应该不会这么想查尔斯，但他一定会对此感到不可避免的失望。

查尔斯妄图靠走路过去，显然不可能，如果那样，他可能要走两个小时，然后以筋疲力尽的难看形象去调解人群。

也许这时候他需要一个仙女教母，查尔斯苦恼地四下张望，而四下无人，好像全村的男女老少都走了——除了那个在扫街的老处女。

她叫什么名字来着，“玛利亚？”查尔斯试探着喊了一声，希望没叫错，“是你吗？”

“泽维尔先生……”中年女人抬起头来，“请问有什么事吗？”

“你们家有马吗？——或者你知道谁家还没有把马骑出去吗？”查尔斯急切地向她走去。

玛利亚呆滞的目光闪过一道神，她点了点头，“我知道，是的，”她把扫把靠墙放好，“我父亲留给我一匹小白马，但是她跑不太快。”

是一匹母马，好吧，总比没有好。

就是要违背“很快很快”这一个小承诺了。

“能把她借给我骑一次吗？”

庄园一周前又开始下雪了，比从前那种看不清路的暴风雪稍微好点，但是也足够寒冷，艾瑞克重新穿起他的黑褐色的长袍御寒，等待在不一样的时间刻度中的查尔斯归来。

假如查尔斯带着他父亲回来的话，他要怎么解释呢？站在老泽维尔的视角就是：几天前他叫下人攻击了他的岳父！多么尴尬。

不过艾瑞克根本不必要考虑这个问题，毕竟老泽维尔已经带着村里一班人马浩浩荡荡荷弹而来。

当艾瑞克察觉到流动空气中忽然暴躁起来的混杂信息素，和不安跳动的金属直觉，他一瞬间还以为是搞错了，直到阿撒佐一跳一跳赶到他面前，通报庄园已经被一群村民闯入。

“他们怎么会进来？路明明是关闭的！”艾瑞克的糟糕脾气又有些反复了。

“我不知道，陛下，但是事实如此！”阿撒佐说，“要准备防御吗？”

“当然，立刻动员大家，”艾瑞克有些着急了，“有没有看到查尔斯？”

“没有，陛下，”阿撒佐欲言又止，“但是他的父亲看起来是这支队伍的首领。”

（12）

没有查尔斯，但查尔斯的父亲带了一班携带武器的村民闯进了这里，艾瑞克尽量冷静地去思考这到底是什么状况，唯一的结论是：查尔斯出了意外，没法回来了。

他们被魔法限制不能离开庄园，所以艾瑞克也不可能逃跑或者去找查尔斯。眼下要面对村民的攻击，艾瑞克决定先搞定这码事情，再跟随便哪个人弄清楚外面到底发生了什么。

“阿撒佐，让所有人做好准备，把猎犬们的笼门打开，”艾瑞克有意让润着银光的额角露在外面，“另外，把仓库的铁质器具移动到我的能力范围内。”

侍卫长以摇晃代替鞠躬，紧急将这道命令传达到每一个家具那，而艾瑞克用能力操控大门门把手，将它们死死纠缠在一起锁死，希望你能拖延一阵子。

不出所料，村民的队伍很快开始撞门，艾瑞克直接地靠本能感受到，这群人几乎全是Alpha。

大门被突破的那一瞬间，他们看到一只头上长角的怪物站在大厅中央，铁质的武器围绕在他周身蓄势待发，但实际上艾瑞克不想伤害这些人，因为他十分了解，就算查尔斯跟他们没什么感情，那也会让善良的查尔斯伤心。他只是想威吓这群人。

“就是这个怪物！"老泽维尔攥紧自己的火枪。

刺耳的字眼钻进古堡主人的耳中，“泽维尔先生，好久不见，”他努力抑制自己的怒火，“我在想查尔斯在哪里！？”

“与你何关？”老泽维尔举起手中的火枪，转面对身旁的制服男人说道：“肖下尉，就是它了。”

穿着红色制服的军人外表的人也领着自己的几个同伙，艾瑞克不知道为何查尔斯已经离开自己，他却仍然要回来寻衅滋事。难道是为了那个临时标记？可是这又何必叫上一大堆人——

“感谢你，诚实的村民，”下尉阴险的面孔让艾瑞克背脊生刺，“感谢你带路。”

“现在听着，伙计们，”肖手里的火枪也对准了伶仃的古堡主人，“不仅能为民除害，还有一屋子的金银财宝等着你们呢！”

“财宝才是你的目的！”艾瑞克恨恨地呲牙。

“对我而言，只是要报复你对查尔斯的所作所为！”

老泽维尔说完，冷不迭送上一颗子弹。与此同时队长和他的卫士们也松开了扣在扳机上的食指，霎时，子弹纷纷冲向了孤立的古堡主人。

是铁混合其它物质制成的子弹，而不是纯铁制成的，似乎只含部分铁，这让控制有些困难。艾瑞克屏息将注意力集中在眼前这一片弹雨之上，尽全力要把它们控制在自己手中。

在子弹距离古堡主人只有丝毫的一瞬间，它们魔法般地被禁锢于空中，然后掉落在地上，发出叮叮当当的无奈脆响，比奇迹更神奇，让众人目瞪口呆。

发现主人受到攻击，僵直的器具们急忙动了起来，想要保护艾瑞克，但这等如梦境般的场面实在诡异，恐惧让他们更加坚信在眼前的是一个怪物，只得操持武器一拥而上。

身强力壮的冲向了古堡主人，想成为那个厉害的英雄，其他人便想要扫荡这座黄金之城，分散涌入那些辉煌的廊门。艾瑞克用聚集在他身边的铁质物件来攻击袭击者，但他们的火枪枪托是硬木质地，虽然有铁质的固定器件，仍然会费力。

一番混战下艾瑞克有些疲劳，他喘着气去应付周身涌上来的正义卫道士，不得不拿起一把插在骑士盔甲上的剑来防守。如果不是为了控制力道，他不至于会这么辛苦，最后，艾瑞克选择了逃跑。

钢琴家布雷格斯先生和他的女高音衣橱妻子见势不妙，便从二楼的楼梯滑下来，推搡着人们不让他们上去，阿撒佐早已指挥着各个家具加入乱斗之中，艾玛飞过的时候他俩趁机拥吻了一把。

持枪的下尉盯上了艾瑞克，似乎誓要把勇者的荣耀戴在胸前，但艾瑞克又不能杀了他，只能选择避过他的追杀，“你尽可能逃吧！怪物！”卫队长紧随在艾瑞克身后。

在阻隔那些子弹之后古堡主人利用自己的能力尽可能地让那些铁质物件向朝他砸去，但是能在战争里活下来，并且混到军衔的人，不可能这么轻松就被打倒，他的闪避灵活，劈砍的力道很重，几次艾瑞克都险些被砍断手臂，幸亏他有能力护身。

当然，卫队长发现了这个。

“猜猜我发现了什么，怪物？”肖兴奋地呵呵笑了，“你只能对铁器施法，所以你才能避开我的砍击。”

这个卫队长实在是惹人不快，艾瑞克保存体力不予回答，他在思索战略。也许他可以用其他的方式困住他，比方说：一座囚牢。

艾瑞克不理会对方的穷追猛打时的挑衅话语，凭借着自己对这座古堡的熟悉，将这个自以为是的退役士兵引到了当初囚禁泽维尔先生的那做阁楼附近。说来惭愧，那天作为他与查尔斯的初遇实在是狼狈至极。

就在下尉一脚踏进阁楼旋梯的那一刻，艾瑞克动用能力让铁门的门栓熔化重构，将卫队长神不知鬼不觉关在了这里，现在他要考虑的是如何只让自己离开，而不让敌人脱出。

他的优势在于对铁器的亲和，这是他唯一可以利用的事情，本来他还能展示一下他出色的皇家剑术，由于太久没有练习，每天都在悠闲度日，他已经没有了这种打败这位军人的信心。

“怪物，你已经穷途末路了吗？”

某种意义是这样没错。艾瑞克继续向上跑着，他知道顶楼的出口可以通往另一个阁楼，那里是蓝玫瑰存放的地方，也就是通往他卧室外头阳台的长廊。

只要他到了那里，由于蓝玫瑰的诅咒，使它不能被人为破坏，除了他和他允许的人能够进入那个区域外，其他人都不可以靠近。

也就是说，他就把下尉关在了一个“囚牢”里。这一切计划如果能顺利就好了，然而事情并不总是会一帆风顺。

就在艾瑞克通过走廊，即将跨过那个大窗，奔向蓝玫瑰庇护的时刻，他毫无防备地感受到自己大腿上爆发了火辣的灼烧。这股感觉来的太突然，艾瑞克不知道是什么导致的，他只听到肖下尉阴恻恻的笑声。

是子弹，那是一颗不含铁的子弹。

当塞巴斯蒂安•肖得知他面对的可能是一个怪物的时候，长久以来混战沙场的谨慎让他做足了准备，尽管他并不是很相信老泽维尔的话，但为了安全起见，他还是准备了对付狼人的银子弹和对付魔鬼的十字架。射中古堡主人的正是一颗银子弹。

“该死！”

艾瑞克直接跪倒在地，下尉顺势向前来，以他刻意优雅的脚步前进，仿佛是即将神圣地降下裁决。为了防御，艾瑞克奋力将附近囚笼的铁门吸引至身前，当做盾牌，希望能挡下子弹。

“游戏结束了。”

下尉的子弹一颗颗地自枪膛发出，死死嵌入铁门里，冲力让艾瑞克无暇顾及大腿伤口处几乎是在喷涌的血液。他的右腿正在麻木。

古堡主人躲在铁门后面，试图继续将铁门栏杆控制起来，暗中反击，却忽然发觉自己已经没有力气再动用魔法，只能卑微地躲在铁门作的盾牌后苟且，而肖下尉已经走到了眼前。

太大意了。在悔恨中，艾瑞克偏过头不愿去看这个恶心的下尉，随便他在那说着些什么大话，反正他不是神父，自己也绝对不会忏悔。

生存或毁灭，这是个问题。

枪口抵着这怪物长角的头颅，他觉得似乎审判是真的到了。一个为了功名利禄的士官，代替人民报复了他过去犯下种种罪过，女巫的诅咒也就这么结束了吧？只是查尔斯，查尔斯——

是否查尔斯也要为怜悯了他这个罪人而获罪？他最后的遗憾也只有查尔斯•泽维尔，直到他死的时候，查尔斯也没有回来。最后一刻，他好犀利想的只有去见查尔斯一面，这个恋爱中的可怜怪物有大半个月没见过他了。

"To die - to sleep(死即睡眠，并无二致）."

当他看着回廊尽头的黯淡金光，脑海里浮现出出这句《哈姆雷特》中经典的台词时，意识里只剩下审判的降临。

（13）

查尔斯没想到这匹小母马居然能跑这么快。

也许玛利亚的意思是，如果查尔斯想立刻赶到目的地那边是不可能的，但是并不是说这匹马真的跑的很慢。查尔斯估计它的速度至少也有特纳那般了，不过比起艾瑞克那匹马还是逊色许多。

他越过灌木丛，被无人修理的荆棘划伤小腿，越过古堡之外的树林，越过庄园的雪地，被没有规矩的脚印惊出多个不好结局的猜想。

父亲和村民已经到了，而艾瑞克毫无准备，甚至可能还在守着蓝玫瑰等他回来。

他混进狂乱的人群，辨识不出标记的另一半在到底哪里，查尔斯躲过一记没有目标的挥砍，凑上了钢琴家布雷格斯先生。

“布雷格斯先生，我是查尔斯，”查尔斯靠在它的琴键附近，“艾瑞克在哪？”

“你可算回来了！”布雷格斯先生被重重砸了一下低音部的某个C键，发出沉重的音色，“我猜他在阁楼，上次你找到的那个。”

“感谢你！”查尔斯在乱斗之中找到方向。

这绝对是非常艰难的一项任务，对于查尔斯来说，这好比是蒙着眼睛在市场寻找一个人，呼唤被淹没在兵器交接的刺喇喇声音里，一双双人影交叉混淆了视线，他唯一的路灯只有那个人突兀的信息素，随着一呼一吸从错乱的信息素的风暴中分析出来，终于他有了确定的方位。

他站在紧闭的铁门外面，他知道艾瑞克在里面。

“艾瑞克？！”查尔斯不知道为什么他要把这条路封死，他有些气，明明好不容易找到了，明明就在这扇门后面，为什么他没办法过去！

查尔斯强迫自己冷静，他知道艾瑞克不是那种会放任外面天翻地覆而自己畏手畏脚躲起来的人，那么，唯一的可能就是……这个Omega嗅到了另一个不那么明显的，但是泛着杀意的信息素。

艾瑞克把他和一个敌人锁在一起了。

甚至是呼吸都差点杀了他，查尔斯用手掐着自己的颈动脉，以这种方式让自己的心脏平复下来，这个猜想距离真相一定不差太远，毕竟他确实感受到了杀意。

那么也就意味着艾瑞克正面临危险，凭艾瑞克的实力，能把他逼到这步田地一定足够构成威胁。

这样的话他更不能放弃。

“艾瑞克！你能听到吗？！”

查尔斯大力地敲着冰冷的铁门，每当它潮湿温热的手敲击在冰冷的铁门上时，他的手就会失去一部分温度，就像要把他的手和融合进冰冷之内。

如果艾瑞克能听到的话，也许就可以用他的能力打开这扇门，然后让自己去帮他了。

可他只是感觉信息素越来越稀薄，越来越平淡，像是那个散发出信息素的原体离他越来越远了，查尔斯害怕就此失去艾瑞克。

他看到锁，下意识去掏当初用来撬锁的铁玫瑰的花枝，但还没等他找到铁花枝，他的目光就已经呆滞在锁上，查尔斯知道自己是打不开这扇门了——锁根本没有锁，而是直接被熔合了。他根本不可能打开它。

因此他只能疯狂地在昏暗之中继续猛敲那扇封死的漆黑铁门，交叉着用脚踹它、踢它，用身体去撞它，可是它纹丝不动。

“上帝啊……救救我，”泽维尔现在才开始后悔没有昄依神圣，“救救艾瑞克……我求你。”

查尔斯将手掌贴在铁门上，终于完全失去了对艾瑞克信息素的感知。要么他已经丧命，要么他已经远去。不安吞噬了查尔斯。

如果他不能帮到艾瑞克战斗，至少他可以去出面说服村民和古堡的守护者们停止纷争，无论如何他不能坐以待毙。

就在查尔斯转身要回到主战场的时候，一个神秘的穿大斗篷的人出现在他的面前，吓了他个措手不及，紧急把手放在包，握住小刀，作出备战的姿态。

“不要战斗！你没有武器，对吧？”查尔斯率先劝阻，“事情并不是那样坏的——不要战斗！”

黑影朝他走来，似乎全然不顾查尔斯在说什么，不发一言的幽幽的样子，让查尔斯想起死神的艺术形象。黑影没有攻击的意愿，查尔斯甚至没法察觉对方的信息素意欲何图。

“你不会攻击我，对吧……”查尔斯仍然保持着警戒。

斗篷下的半张脸，对方鲜红的嘴唇露出一个微笑，查尔斯颇有些疑惑，看着对方朝他伸出了手，难道是想跟他握手吗？与他展示友好？

于是查尔斯试探着握住那只纤细的手。

那一瞬间，无形的意识仿佛突然成为了有形的图案，人们脑袋里各式各样的思想都变成了可以阅读的文字，在他脑中清晰可见。

他头痛难忍，但一个特殊的个体让他打起精神。

是艾瑞克，那么他旁边的那个拿火枪的士官就是他的敌人了，查尔斯听到他对艾瑞克说：“你已经穷途末路了吗？”

“这份力量借给你，查尔斯•泽维尔。”

倍感熟悉的女声，查尔斯没来得及说谢谢，这个黑影就神秘至极地消失在了阴影之中。

“艾瑞克！？”查尔斯凝神对那个思想传话。

但艾瑞克并没有听到这句传话，查尔斯稍微找了找才发现，原来艾瑞克的思维已经完全僵硬在“遗憾”和他的形象之中。真是个傻子！查尔斯恶狠狠捶了一下门。

那么只能对那个士官下手了。

“游戏结束了”，查尔斯听到这句话，看到这个人的枪口对准艾瑞克的脑门，扳机即将扣下，他还听到艾瑞克在想莎士比亚的台词。

情急之下，查尔斯钻进了士官的思维之中。

一大堆肮脏血腥的意见冲进了他的大脑，只是瞬间就足以压垮他了，他借着士官的嘴呼喊了一声艾瑞克，不得不把自己从士官的脑中抽离。

就在这时，艾瑞克一脸震惊地看着士官把火枪拿开，自己却狰狞地笑了，艾瑞克反应极快，赶紧将铁门的一部分熔出，化成两个铁球攻击了肖的腿。这一下毫不留情地击碎了他的右腿胫骨。

肖恶骂一声，把自己手中火枪的扳机扣下，艾瑞克来不及躲避，直愣愣用自己的身体接下了这一颗子弹，他只是感觉很痛，但还不知道是哪里中弹。

“艾瑞克，不！！”

倒地之前，他听到肖痛苦地大叫了一声，然后莫名其妙用枪柄狠狠打晕了自己。还有一个声音在呼唤着他，很熟悉，是查尔斯吗？查尔斯来找他了吗？他怎么能隔空传话呢？

艾瑞克并没有去想答案如何，但他在最后熔断了阁楼铁门的锁，想着最后一口气也算是兑现承诺。

（14）

查尔斯再一次逼迫自己钻进肖脑袋里时，来不及阻止他把子弹射进艾瑞克胸腔。

他终于无法再承受压力，放任自己的眼泪夺眶而出，又急急忙忙用手背抹掉。

该死！不行，不可以！查尔斯试图再一次钻进艾瑞克的脑海里，但那里一片漆黑，什么也没有，艾瑞克还没有死去，但已经濒危。

他有了力量，但他还是搞砸了。

绝望之中，青年听到了铁门“咣”的一响。

是艾瑞克打开了铁门。

“谢天谢地！”

查尔斯以他最快的速度，跌跌撞撞地踩着破败的阁楼楼梯向上攀爬，只要他再快一点，艾瑞克就有得救的希望了！查尔斯捕捉那最后的一丝信息素，最终来到了他怪物恋人的面前。

“艾瑞克——”

青年匆匆扫了一眼昏迷的士官，确认他一时半会醒不来后，用手臂捞起趴伏在地上微弱呼吸着的艾瑞克，急匆匆用手按住他出血的位置，嘴里轻轻喊着他的名字。

“终于……你在这……”

长着角的古堡主人抬起小臂，用拇指指腹滑过恋人湿润的眼睑，于眼角拭去他的泪滴。

“是的，我回来了……我找到你了。”查尔斯抓住那只垂下去的手，死死扣在自己手里。

怪物的表情终于柔和下来，他闭上了眼睛。

艾瑞克的声音微弱得几乎听不见了，外面的风雪都要比说话的声音大。查尔斯不得不把耳朵凑过去听，于是他听到：“我很抱歉，查尔斯。”

“我如此爱你。”

他的手可感的变得越来越重。

“为什么说抱歉？”青年通过那份能力努力去联系针管先生，“给我坚持住！艾瑞克，‘我爱你’这种话不是拿来当遗言的！”

古堡主人干笑了一下，很想用自己最后的力量去亲吻他的恋人，但是最终他能做到的，只有用他坚硬的角蹭了蹭查尔斯胸膛前的衣料，然后失去意识，再也没有动弹。

查尔斯忽然觉得这个世界过分荒诞，他已经够努力了，但还是没有办法救他的爱人。

“艾瑞克！”

虽然对艾瑞克来说并非一天，但对于查尔斯，他完全难以接受他一天之内就失去了他所爱的小怪物，他最后读到了艾瑞克脑中所想，于是他小心翼翼地在艾瑞克额头上留下一个吻，他几乎能感受到体温的消散，这令人痛苦且恐惧。

是不是真爱又怎么样呢……查尔斯不再相信那朵蓝玫瑰的诅咒，无论他是或不是，或者需要怎样形式的标记，他都不在乎了，对他来说，艾瑞克•兰谢尔就是他的真爱，不需要其他事情证明。

“你这个……混蛋……”查尔斯把自己的手指插在艾瑞克的手指之间，十指交叉，又俯下身去贴在他耳朵旁边，对他郑重地说：“我爱你，艾瑞克•兰谢尔。”

在查尔斯说出这句话后不久，一阵鞋跟踩踏石板的脆响向着查尔斯而来，他抬眼看去，原来是那个黑影又再一次出现了。神秘人把自己裹挟在黑色的袍子里，站立在查尔斯面前。

查尔斯知道这位黑影不是凡人，“救救他，”查尔斯几乎是要低头恳求了，“求你，救救他。”

“我是降下诅咒的女巫，”黑影似乎并不担忧艾瑞克的生死，她开口说道，“而他也并没死去，查尔斯，你看看那朵蓝玫瑰。”

在黑影的指引下，查尔斯看向了那朵蓝玫瑰，玻璃罩内，尽管湛蓝的花瓣危险地连接在花萼上，但是并没有要掉落下来的迹象。

“这朵蓝玫瑰是他的生命，”黑影说道，“诅咒的一部分，包括他不能被外力杀死，最多陷入沉眠。”

“也就是说还有机会，对吧？！”

“对，”黑影取下她的兜帽，黑兜帽下面竟是一位金发碧眼的美女，“而解除诅咒，就可以令他复生，你知道该怎么做的。”

查尔斯略显疑惑：“一个完全标记？”

“是，完全标记。”

“可是我并不是Alpha，我不能——”

“只是从前没有Omega试过而已，怎么就能肯定不行呢？”女巫露出一抹意味深长的笑容，“看看玫瑰花的状态，你只有一点点时间了……”

她的暗示足够仁至义尽，可以就此退场。

她最后施下魔法，将艾瑞克的的伤口恢复如初。查尔斯抱着看起来只是陷入沉眠的艾瑞克，右手手掌正托着他的后颈，犹豫不决。

完全标记。虽然这极不合理，可他必须试一试，一个Omega标记Alpha，无论是什么时候都是让人咋舌的破天荒的事情，查尔斯并非缺乏勇气，他看了一眼蓝玫瑰，然后将古堡主人抱在怀里，互相依靠在彼此身上。

“让我再一次聆接你的音容。”

青年将牙齿凑到恋人的后颈处，笃定地咬了下去。

血腥铁锈的味道在口腔弥漫开来，温热的些许血液从皮肤溢出，伴随着标记的形成，信息素已经完全融合在了一起，标记完全后，查尔斯松口，期待而担忧地看着艾瑞克的反应。

如果他不是艾瑞克的真爱，那样又会如何呢？

这个问题不想再去纠结了。

查尔斯轻轻拍了拍艾瑞克的脸，“艾瑞克？”他希望这个男人可以醒来，就好像他真的只是在睡眠。

霎时，艾瑞克•兰谢尔的形象在他的怀中变化起来，那对标志性的大角逐渐虚化，最后一点点的消失不见，那块曾经生出一对角的皮肤也平整如初。

一切都对了。

查尔斯很想大呼小叫，庆祝这该死的运气，感谢这该死的命运，但是他只能紧紧拥抱住他复生的爱人，那个长角的怪物再也不是他了。

艾瑞克苏醒的时候，感觉自己简直是像睡了一个美美的觉，身体舒爽而略带疲惫，不过这些哪比得上被他的爱人抱住的感觉，这么紧，就像他要跟他绑定在一起，就像他是这个小孩子的鹅毛枕头。

“查尔斯？”他最先说出的话是这一句。

“艾瑞克，欢迎回来，”青年依旧紧拥他，“我都说了‘我爱你’不是拿来作遗言的！”

“对不起，我错了。”艾瑞克温柔地拍拍他的爱人的后背，顺便用手掌托住他的后脑勺，他真担心紧张兮兮的查尔斯晕过去。

查尔斯•泽维尔对他敷衍又诚恳的态度感到又气又笑，只好狠狠捶了一下这混蛋的肩膀，对方配合地发出一声好笑的惨呼。

（15）

村民们跟家具们的战斗如火如荼，可忽然，钢琴、衣柜、刀叉、烛台一个个像幻术一样变化成了人形——胆子小的直接吓晕在地，胆子大的也尖叫了一声。

这时候女巫从阴影里走了出来，她伸出白皙的手臂，在空中挥舞了几下，看样子是又施了什么魔法。

“忘却的亲人此刻已经回归，”她喃喃道，“忘记误会，于此刻重逢吧！”

原来，这些仆从里很多都是村民的亲朋好友，诅咒让他们的亲人遗忘了他们，而现在，他们终于能够相认了。

原本打斗的人群就像开了窍，认出了那个熟悉的伙伴，与之相拥。皆大欢喜的时刻，女巫就这么悄悄离开了。

老泽维尔急着要去找自己的儿子，不过查尔斯先他一步，拉着艾瑞克的手走到了大厅，兴冲冲地给了老爸一个拥抱。

“查尔斯！你……”

“别责怪我啦，父亲，”查尔斯吻了一下父亲的脸颊，“无论如何，至少现在大家都好。”

老泽维尔警觉地扫了一眼艾瑞克，发现他已经不再是那个长角的怪物，“他完全标记你了？”老泽维尔感到惊奇，“查尔斯？！”

“准确来说是我标记了他——”

“一个怪物完全标记了你！”

“他是个怪物，对，父亲，他有怪物的坏脾气，他就像怪物一样思考，”查尔斯紧紧抓住艾瑞克的爪子，“但其实他是一个——”

“一个爱着查尔斯的怪物。”

艾瑞克平静而祥和地说出这句话时，他脑子里全都是他身旁这位青年，几乎不知道自己是怎么抢走他人的话头再说出来这句话。

身旁人的震惊程度并不比老泽维尔的少，似乎这句话实在是过于脱离常识，差不多可以被归类为“不是兰谢尔风格”。

是爱情改变了这个顽固的家伙吗？查尔斯看着艾瑞克暗绿色的，带着点褐色的眼睛，调皮地揣测。他才不愿意下结论。

“事实上，我记起来了，你是艾瑞克•兰谢尔，”老泽维尔咽了一口气，“基诺沙的兰谢尔王子殿下。”

“王子？！”查尔斯感到震惊，虽然他早已猜到艾瑞克的身份一定不凡。

“我不会因为这个而让我对查尔斯的心有所改变，先生，我是认真的，“兰谢尔王子殿下似乎觉得这有点搞笑，“今后我将在查尔斯•泽维尔的帮助下，努力去做一个合格的领主。”

查尔斯紧扣住艾瑞克的手，他感到自己非得这样紧紧抓住不可，否则就会不安。

说完，艾瑞克•兰谢尔像个胆小鬼一样捧起查尔斯脸吻了下去。

我的目的是要补报我的苦痛——

使我能再次聆接他的音容。

相吻立誓，死亡不分。

结局后，他们的故事仍可以继续。

——END——

**Author's Note:**

> 完结感言：  
> 居然比《沉静如海》还要长，我枯了。  
> 希望大家喜欢这个硬核的EC版本的美女与野兽，写到后面有点心急了，祈祷它不会太马虎（当然马虎是肯定的。  
> 实际上这还是篇莎翁的硬广（微笑  
> 前两篇由Nio完成。看起来还挺像那么回事的，也不赖嘛，只是一看就知道Nio不准备填坑。  
> 好在我还是勉勉强强填完了，真想揍死这个开坑狂魔，挖了也就算了，真佩服她一口气能挖个陨石坑，给填的人带来很大不便呢……比如说垃圾箱。  
> 总之，感谢您的观看。
> 
> Millior  
> 2019.7.20


End file.
